Rise of the Dark Rangers
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: MMPR: In an alternate timeline where Tommy fails to destroy the dark crystal Lord Zedd creates his Dark Rangers. Giving way to a whole new battle for our team. Billy/Trini, Tommy/Kim. Prelude to Cross The Line.
1. Dark Beginnings

In an alternate timeline where Tommy fails to destroy the Dark Crystal, the Dark Rangers are born.

Just when Tommy had his hands on the crystal and was about to smash it Lord Zedd fires his staff at Tommy setting off a flurry of explosions behind him but the Green Ranger held on to the crystal intent on carry out his mission it was then Goldar appeared and fired a stream of fireballs from his sword again he missed and Tommy still had a hold of the crystal but Lord Zedd didnt and electrocuted him with his lightning the Green Ranger cried in pain as the current surged through him Goldar continued firing at him their combined powers triggered a massive explosion that launched him 10 feet into the air and came crashing down to earth Goldar flew up and retrieved the crystal before it could fall and returned it to his master.

"Ah, thank you Goldar. And now let the Dark Rangers be born!" Lord Zedd said as he zapped the crystal with his energy.

"Nooo!" the injured Tommy yelled.

The emerald energy struck the costumed teenagers turing thier crude uniforms into honest to God Ranger suits. The suits were black with colored diamonds on thier chests and backs with a metallic "Z" in the center diamond. Thier gloves and boots were black with colored triangles and colored arm and leg bands. The belts were brightly colored with a blaster and holster. Their morphers were nearly identical to thier counterparts with the inscription 'Mighty Morphin Dark Rangers' with Lord Zedd's insignia for the Power Coin and wore the same helmets as the originals the only exception was that the Red Ranger's helmet had a black stripe as the top. Tommy looked on in horror at the new team of evil Rangers. The new Rangers posed and flexed thier muscles and let out a martial arts yell.

"This wasnt suppose to happen." he said.

"Oh but it has Green Ranger and thanks to your energy, my Dark Rangers will destroy your friends and I will rule the world!" Lord Zedd yelled triumph raising his arms in the air.

"This is not good." he said.

Back at the Command Center the rest of his compatriots looked on in horror at the viewing globe.

"Oh no." Kim said her hands clapped over his mouth.

"You got to be kidding me." said Zach.

"I didnt think it was possible." said Trini.

"What now?" Billy asked.

"I dont know." Jason said.

"Alpha teleport him back."

"Yes Zordon." Alpha 5 said.

And teleported him back before anything worse could happen.

"Tommy!" Kim said putting her hand to his face.

"You guys I'm so sorry." he said.

"You did your best." Billy assured him.

"We should have been there." Jason said.

"No there wasnt anything anyone could have done to prevent it." Zordon said.

Jason and the others turned to Zordon.

"So what can we do now?" he asked.

"For the time we'll have to wait until Lord Zedd makes his move." he told them.

"But we cant just wait for him to attack!" Tommy said.

"Tommy." Trini said touching his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but until we know what his motives are we have to wait." the great wizard said.

"We already know what his motives are, he's going to destroy the city!" said Jason.

"I'm sorry." said Zordon.

A sigh of discontent could be heard from the Rangers.

"Ohh, Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi." said Alpha.

_Author's Note: All right so this is something I decided to go ahead and do. What I plan is for this to eventualy tie in with my MMPR The Movie story "Cross The Line" in an attempt to explsin Kyle's origin. I'm not sure if many of you remember back when Tommy lost his powers Lord Zedd atempted his create his own team of Rangers using Tommy's powers He of course stopped him in the end but I always thougth they should have fought the Dark Rangers. This is another one of my plot ideas from when I was a kid. thought it'd make a nice fic. Anyway let me know what you think. And if you'd like to see more which I know you will. :) Also let me know waht you think of the suits. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


	2. Down But Not Out

It wasnt long after that the Dark Rangers arrived in town, at first the citizens were somewhat perplexed to see the Rangers' color scheme until they drew thier Blade Blasters and opened fire on them. The laser beams hit the street and buildings sparks fly as people scream and run for thier lives back in the Command Center the alarms blared the Rangers were already aware of what was happening and couldnt believe what they saw.

"Oh no." Trini said.

"They've started." said Billy.

"We got to stop them." said Jason.

"Yeah." said Kim.

The Rangers turn to face Zordon but then turn thier attention to Tommy.

"You guys go ahead." he told them.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" asked Kim.

"Yeah go on, get out of here." he said.

"We'll see you in a bit." Jason said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah." the former Green Ranger said.

"Be careful Rangers, and may the power protect you." said Zordon.

"All let's do this. It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactle!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosarus!"

The Rangers flip into action over mid-town and land in the presence of their enemies.

"Well, well if it isnt the Power Rangers." said Dark Red.

"We're here to shut you down!" Jason told him.

"Nobody trashes our town!" said Zach.

"You've got to put a stop to this!" said Billy.

"Before innocent people get hurt!" said Trini.

The Dark Rangers laughed at thier counterparts.

"If you think we're giving up that easily..." said Dark Blue.

"...then your sadly mistaken." said Dark Yellow.

The Dark Rangers took a fighting stance ready to battle thier colorful counterparts, the Power Rangers did the same.

"Dont say we didnt warn you." said Jason.

"Dont come crying to us when we mop the floor with you." his counterpart said.

"You ready for this?" Jason said.

"Yeah!" said Billy.

"You know it!" said Kim.

"Let's take them down!" said Zach.

"All right!" said Trini.

"Let's show them what we're made of." said Dark Red.

The rest of his compatriots voiced their agreement. The two teams charged each other take on thier counterpart. Jason faced off against the Dark Red Ranger throwing a kick the Dark Red Ranger dodged it grabbing Jason's leg and elbowing him in the stomach but it did little to slow him down as Jason spun in the air to break free of his grip. He was on his back the Dark Red Ranger stomped his foot aiming for Jason the Red Ranger rolled out of the way and cut his leg out from under him tripping up the evil Red Ranger.

The Dark Blue Ranger went after Billy and drew his Power Lance at first Billy dodged the weapon but was hit in the chest by it and rolled across the ground. The Dark Blue Ranger raced towards him continueing thier battle. Kim was locked in battle with her counterpart, she kicked at the Dark Pink Ranger but was met with a blade to the chest and staggered away as the evil Pink Ranger atagonized her slashing her across the chest again. The evil Black Ranger threw himself into the air wielding his Darkness Axe copying Zach's move and did the splits in midair and brought his axe down on Zach's chest the Black Ranger fell back as his evil counterpart stood over him. Zach held his chest as smoke poured from the diamond on his chest he did a sweeping kick knocking the evil Black Ranger off his feet Zach spun around in the air and did an elbow drop off the evil Ranger's chest and got back to his feet. Jason drew his sword as he faced off with the evil Red Ranger who drew his and were locked in battle with sparks flying from each other's chest but the Dark Rangers were stronger a crossway slash threw Jason to the ground. Trini was locked in battle of her counterpart with thier daggers drawn and lashed at one another. The Dark Yellow Ranger was the first to draw blood as sparks flew from Tini's chest and was thrown to the ground.

Kim drew her Power Bow and shot a few arrows at her counterpart who dodged the arrows in a tumble and returned fire hitting her in the chest. Back in the Command Center Tommy was beside himself watching her and the others get beat and seeing her fall to the ground.

"Kimberly!" he yelled.

"Zordon there has to be something I can do!" he implored.

"I wish there was Tommy but without your powers you wont stand much of a chance against them." he said.

"You got to let me go down and help them!" he said.

"I'm sorry Tommy there's nothing I can do." Zordon said.

"Give me a blaster, a sword anything! Zordon please! I'm begging you!" he pleaded and placed his hands against the council.

Zordon looked back at him trying to decide what to do. He knew how much Tommy wanted to help them and knew that he would lay down his very life if necessary.

"Alpha, find Tommy a weapon." he relented.

The Green Ranger smiled relief washed over him knewing that he was going back.

"Yes! Thank you Zordon!" he said.

Alpha came back with a laser rifle, it was the same one he used to once blast a monster from the inside.

"Here you go Tommy."

"Thanks Alpha." he smiled.

"Be careful Tommy without your powers your even more vulnerable than before." Zordon warned.

"I will thanks." he said and was teleported out by Alpha 5

Once he was in the city he raced towards the battle field feeling like an urban soldier with his rifle in tow and he went up against the enemy with thier backs turned Tommy took aim and fired. Explosions filled the streets as the Red and Black Dark Rangers were hit in the back the others turned to see him coming towards them unleashing a hail fire of lasers.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled.

"What are you doing here?" said Jason.

The Dark Rangers drew thier Blade Blasters and fired at him the explosions threw him back against the ground but he continued firing as the Dark Rangers fanned out and kept shooting at him.

"Tommy!" Jason yelled drawing his sword and slashed his counterpart's back.

The Dark Red Ranger groaned and turned and shot Jason in the chest. The Red Ranger was thrown back by the force of the blast as the other Rangers drew the evil ones away from Tommy. Billy went up against his counterpart with his Blade Blaster drawn but was struck in the chest by the evil Blue Ranger. Zach stood a somewhat better chance against his using his Power Axe to fell his opponet. Trini did a somersault as she faced off against hers the evil Yellow Ranger threw her dark dagger at Trini's collarbone and was met with a knee to the stomach and tumbled to the ground. Kim got back at hers by slicing her opponet across the stomach. Billy fired his Blade Blaster down on one knee and nailed his evil twin. For a while it seemed like they were evenly matched. But then Goldar entered the ring and began taking down Rangers from behind with his sword. Tommy set his sights on Goldar and opened fire on the griffin hitting him in the wing. Goldar spun around to see Tommy wielding the blaster.

"Not much of a threat without your precious powers are you?" he goaded.

"I'll show you how much of a threat I am! Ay-yah!" Tommy yelled.

He raced towards Goldar forsaking the weapon and going into his famous roundhouse kick. Even though he didnt have his powers anymore he was more than a match for Goldar attacking him with a flurry of lightning fast punches and bone crunching kicks to the chest and abdomin. Goldar knocked him away with a sweep of his arm and landed hard on his back. Goldar lunged at him with his sword but the Green Ranger rolled away as it hit and nailed him in the side with a kick. Tommy got back to his feet and unleashed a flurry of kicks driving the gold demon back and kicked him in the head with a roundhouse. But Goldar recovered and shot fireballs from his sword. The explosions hurled him to the ground once more. Tommy scrambled for his weapon but Goldar blocked the way, with his sword pointed at Tommy's chest the gold demon went for the finishing blow but to his suprise someone interferred a fireman shouldered him and knocked him back.

"Get away from him!" the fireman said under his mask.

"Who dares interfere?" he said.

The fireman removed his mask revealing a mustachioed man.

"I do." he said. Goldar growled at the fireman.

"Get out of here!" he told Tommy.

"But you cant fight him!" he said.

"I go into burning buildings for a living. This guy shouldnt be much trouble." he said.

"You fool, you've just sealed your fate!" Goldar said.

"Bring it on gruesome." the fireman said wielding an axe.

Goldar charged the man and the fireman ran towards him.

"Wait!" yelled Tommy.

The two clashed in the middle of street swinging thier massive weapons, the fireman matched him blow for blow. Blocking each hit with the handle of his axe.

"Unbelieveable!" Tommy said.

Whoever he was, this man was good. No he was beyond good he was amazing. Never before had he seen an average human take on one of Zedd's goons much less Goldar. The fireman dodged a sideways slash from Goldar just missing the top of his helmet by inches the fireman spun and slashed Goldar's abdomin sparks flew from the monster's chest and fell backward. The other Rangers had noticed this as well. The Fireman held his axe close at the head.

"Who is he?" asked Kim.

"I dont know." said Trini.

Dark Red had Jason's wrists in a bind and flipped him.

"Let's get him!" he yelled.

"Yeah!" the others yelled and took out Trini and Kim.

"No!" yelled Zach.

"Dont do it!" yelled Billy.

"Too late!" said Dark Blue as he kicked him in the chest.

The Dark Black Ranger flipped Zach like he was in a dryer and went after the Fireman. The fireman however valient wasnt able to take them all on and was quickly overrun by the Dark Rangers. Jason yelled as he and the others tried to save him but teleported away before they got the chance. Jason fell to his knees and pounded the dirt in frustration. Goldar chuckled as he walked over to them, the Red Ranger growled ensnaring a handful of dirt before getting to his feet.

"Your going to pay for that!" he yelled.

Goldar shot at them with his sword knocking the majority of the team to the ground, Jason barelled past the attack and launched himself into the air after Goldar but the monster struck the ground with his sword and teleported before he could strike. The Red Ranger landed where Goldar once stood and punched the earth in frustration.

Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's fortress the Rangers arrived with the fireman in thier custody carrying him in by the arms and legs.

"What is this place? Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

Goldar teleported in not long after that and snickered as he followed them in. The Rangers brought him to Lord Zedd for the first time he was terrified by what he saw.

"I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy over everything that is good and decent." he introduced.

"What do you want with me?" the fireman asked.

"You managed to hold your own against one of my best soldiers, most humans couldnt do that. And for that I am about to reward you with something." he said.

"Whatever it is, I'm not intrested!" the fireman said.

"Oh I think you'll enjoy my little gift." Lord Zedd said holding out the dark crystal.

"The gift of absolute power!" he said.

"And work for you? That's never going to happen." he said.

"Oh but it is going to happen. Congradulations, you've been selected to become my evil Green Ranger!" Zedd said.

"The others will stop you." he said.

"No, believe me the Rangers will never stand in my way again! Welcome to the family!" he said energizing it with his powers.

The fireman yelled as the ray struck him and began to take over his body. The other Rangers released him as he begin to turn into the evil Green Ranger a green flame swept over him as the new suit and spell took effect. His new Green Ranger suit was black with gold armor and a silver "Z" in the middle of his chest. His helmet was green just as the original, along with a green belt and the 'Z' coin just like the others, his gloves were also black with green triangles along with green stripes that went down the sides of the uniform. The Green Ranger collapsed to his knee infront of Lord Zedd.

"How can I serve my master?" he asked.

"By helping your teammates destroy the Power Rangers." he answered.

"As you command Lord Zedd." the fireman responded.

"Excellent! Then let the destruction begin!" he said.


	3. The Rangers of my Nightmares

_Author's Note: All right I told my friend Larissa I'd update it this weekend And I have. I hope everyone likes it. I tried to make it like the old school Power Rangers battles, and I think I hit the mark. Let me know waht you think. _

**The Rangers of My Nightmares**

It wasnt long afterward till the Rangers were alerted to a disturbing new discovery as they stood before the viewing globe.

"Oh no." Jason said.

"Oh man, not this again." said Tommy.

"This cant be happening, not again." said Kim.

"I'm afraid it is, Lord Zedd has found his evil Green Ranger." Zordon said.

"And he's got the Sword of Darkness!" Zach said.

"Yeah but who is it under the mask this time?" Tommy asked.

"I dont know, my sensors dont indicate who it is. Lord Zedd must be blocking the frequency with his magic." Zordon said.

"So then what are we suppose to do?" Zach said.

"We cant just sit around and wait for them." Trini said.

"Looks like we wont have to." said Billy his eyes still glued on the Viewing Globe.

The other Rangers turned back as Zedd got ready to launch another attack on the city. The Dark Rangers teleported out of the fortress with the new Green Ranger and into the city.

"They're calling us out." said Billy.

"Then let's give 'em our answer. It's Morphin Time!" said Jason.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosarus!"

The Rangers flipped into action over downtown Angel Grove. The Green Ranger had already begun his attack wielding the Sword of Darkness and sent bolts of lightning from his blade and shot at innocent civilians. Blowing up sections of the road and sidewalks as it catapulted into the sides of buildings blowing away chunks of mortar raining down on fleeing civilians. Jason was the first to leap into action and took out the Green Ranger personally at least that was the plan until he was struck across the chest by the sword and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jason!" Billy yelled.

The rest of the evil Rangers looked up and took on thier counterparts. Jason was double teamed by the Red and Green Rangers and didnt stand a chance against them. Green Ranger picked him up as the Red Ranger took him out with a kick to the chest and the Green Ranger threw him to the ground. The two regrouped around the leader. He struggled to his feet going for his Blade Blaster sword. The Red and Green Rangers attacked him mercilessly Dark Red slashed him across the chest with his own dark Blade Blaster. The Evil Green Ranger threw in a kick to Jason's chest the Red Ranger avoided it until his own evil clone hit him in the back and made him eat pavement. The Red and Green Rangers picked him up by the arms and legs and threw him into some garbage bags then went after him again. Jason drew his weapon once more and went on the offensive and was holding his own against the two manical Rangers. He slashed the Green Ranger across the chest and went toe to toe with his double. And were evenly matched Jason kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground the evil Green Ranger quickly replaced him. Thier blades clashed, the Green Ranger swung his weapon at Jason's stomach Jason tumbled forward avoiding the blade and took out the Green Ranger's shin while he was down on the ground knocking him back a step and then swept him off his feet. Jason took his sword and went after the downed Green Ranger. But he tumbled past him and leaped to his feet getting Jason in the back with his sword. The Red Ranger jumped in the air with his blade blaster drawn. Jason saw him and switched to gun mode and blasted him in midair. The Evil Green Ranger went after him again, Jason dodged the sword and climbed the brick wall behind him using his hands and feet and dropped in on the Green Ranger with a swipe to the chest with his sword. The Green Ranger fell to the ground in a heap.

"Yeah all right!" yelled Jason.

The evil Blue Ranger took on his counterpart. Billy slashed him across the stomach with his Blade Blaster the Dark Ranger spun in the air and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The evil Ranger got to his feet and went after him again and swinging his weapon violently. The Blue Ranger ducked to the ground and kicked him in the stomach, Billy does a high flying backflip infront of the Ranger nailing him in the chest as the benevolent Ranger landed on his feet.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that!" his evil clone yelled and attacked him once more swinging wildly at him.

The Blue Ranger dodged the first two attacks and karate chopped his left side. But the evil Blue Ranger had enough and kicked him in his own left side throwing him back. The Dark Blue Ranger fired his blade blaster at Billy and sent him flying into the air. The evil Blue Ranger growled as he joined him in midair and engaged in a sword fight the both of them landed safely on the ground, the evil Blue Ranger rammed him and sent him flying into a parked car sparks flew after he hit. The Dark Blue Ranger rammed him again slamming him against the vehicle picked him up and threw him over the top of it. The evil Blue Ranger jumped over the vehicle and joined his enemy on the other side picking Billy up again and threw him across the ground into a pile of boxes in an alley. The evil Blue Ranger was relentless and went to join him again. Billy came bursting through the pile, with boxes flying in every direction and nailed his opponet in the center diamond with a jab of his blade blaster and threw him back against the curve. Billy came out of the wrecked pile and made a fist before joining his nemesis in battle. The evil Blue Ranger blocked his punch Billy picks him up and slams him against the front corner of the roof sparks flew as he threw him sideways to the ground. The evil Blue Ranger kicked him in the chest knocking Billy down and grabbed him by the ankle throwing him like a ball and chain into the air. The Blue Ranger yelled as he flew through the air and hit an overhead traffic light before crashing to the street below.

"Billy!" Kim yelled.

The Dark Blue Ranger laughed as he made his way over to his opponet. Kim fired an arrow at Dark Blue getting him in the back left shoulder. The Blue Ranger grunted and saw Trini come at him. The Yellow Ranger threw a lightning fast kick which he avoided and threw a punch. Trini dodged it and did a tornado kick, The Blue Ranger dodged it and dropped to his knee and struck the back of her knees with his hand knocking her to the ground. Jason joined in the action with his Power Sword and struck the evil Blue Ranger across the chest. Trini got back to her feet and joined Jason.

"Trini go check on Billy."

"Right!"

"I'll handle him." he said.

"Is that a fact?" The Blue Ranger said.

"Its a promise!" Jason yelled and ran towards him.

The Red and Blue Rangers clashed in battle as Trini went to Billy who laid sprawled out on the street.

"Billy are you all right?" she asked.

The Blue Ranger groaned as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'll survive." he told her.

"Can you stand up?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so." he said as she helped him to his feet.

"You think you can continue?" she asked him.

"I think so, I..." and fell to his knees.

"Billy! We better get you out of here." she said.

"Yeah good idea." he said.

"Zordon can you teleport us out of here?" she requested.

"Certainly, one moment." he said Billy and Trini teleported out of the battle and arrived in the Command Center unmasked.

"Billy are you ok?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I'll be fine." he told him.

"Zordon what are we going to do about the Dark Rangers?" Trini asked.

"I dont know, I'm working on that even as we speak." he said.

"I should get back there and help them." Trini said.

"I'm coming with you." Tommy said picking up his blaster.

"Be careful you guys." Billy said.

"We will." Tommy said.

Trini touched her morpher with her helmet in hand, and Tommy stood next to her holding his weapon.

"Back to action!" she cried.

Jason battled the Dark Blue Ranger but the Red and Green Rangers ambushed him from behind with thier swords drawn. Trini and Tommy intercept them in the air and take them out. Jason looked back in surprise.

"Thanks guys!" he said as he continued fighting with the Blue Ranger.

Tommy and Trini took on the evil Rangers. The Dark Red Ranger swung his sword at Tommy, the former Green Ranger tumbled across the floor and aimed his blaster the Dark Red Ranger kicked it out of Tommy's hands. And quickly got to his feet as the evil Red Ranger kicked at him. Tommy blocked it, the evil Ranger did a roundhouse kick near Tommy's head and dodged it.The Red Ranger swung his sword at Tommy. The former Green Ranger yelled as he dodged the sweeping attacks of his blade. He dove for his blaster and used it to block the oncoming attacks. The evil Ranger got him with another roundhouse kick throwing him to the ground. Tommy fired his blaster blowing the Red Ranger back as he came at him. Meanwhile Trini continued fighting the evil Green Ranger with her Power Daggers. The Green Ranger used his Sword of Darkness and was a superior swordsman against Trini. Thier weapons clashed as she did her best to fend off his attacks. The evil Green Ranger slashed her across the stomach and then across the chest as she fell to the ground. The Green Ranger went to finish the job but Tommy blocked the attack with his blaster and did a roundhouse kick against the villain's arm pushing him aside.

"Tommy be careful!" she yelled.

Tommy ignored her and took on his opponet by himself. The Yellow Ranger got to her feet and was ambushed by her counterpart. Zach and Kimberly were still locked in battle with thier dopplegangers. The evil Green Ranger was hellbent on destroying his opponet as he swung his Sword of Darkness at Tommy. Tommy fired a laser blast at his counterpart and blocked it with his blade, and swung his weapon at Tommy's neck attempting to behead the former Green Ranger and ducked to the ground as it went over him.

"Zordon I need a sword!" he yelled.

The Green Ranger growled standing over him, holding his sword above his head about to cut him in two.

"No!" he yelled.

"Tommy!" yelled Jason. The Red Ranger leaped in the air and fired a blast of lightning from his sword nailing the Green Ranger in the chest hurling him to the ground. Jason landed infront of Tommy.

"You all right?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks." he smiled.

Jason helped him up and gave him his sword.

"You need this more than I do." he said.

"Yeah thanks man!" Tommy said.

"No problem." said Jason.

Tommy let out a yell and took on his opponet. The Green Ranger tumbled back to his feet and drew his Sword of Darkness. Tommy did a roundhouse kick near the Green Ranger's chest bringing around his sword as he came out of the kick. The Green Ranger dodged both of them and blocked the next attack with his sword and they continued on with thier battle. Meanwhile the evil Yellow Ranger and evil Pink Ranger were thrashing their opponets, sparks flew from the girls' chests as they did battle. The evil Black Ranger was beating Zach with a flurry of blows to the chest with his axe. Zach tumbled to the ground and struggled to get up. The Dark Ranger taunted rested the back of his hatchet on his shoulder. Jason threw himself in the air at the Dark Black Ranger and got him in the chest with a power punch, an explosion threw him back into the side of a car as more sparks erupted from the vehicle.

"Thanks Jason." Zach said.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Oh man, these guys are brutal." he said getting up under his own strength.

"Hey!" the evil Blue Ranger yelled hurling himself at Jason.

The Red Ranger kicked him in the chest flipping him as Zach hit him with his Power Axe plowing him into the ground. The Dark Red Ranger fired a bolt of crimson lightning at the two as the good Ranger did earlier. The diamonds on thier chests exploded as they were thrown to the ground. The Dark Ranger went on the offensive and raced towards them. Zach and Jason got to their feet and battled him side by side. Jason swings but his opponet tumbles forward missing it but not Zach's foot as he tumbled backwards. Jason grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him even farther up the street on his back. Trini finally managed to get the best of her opponet by slashing her across the chest with her Power Dagger. Kimberly got her counterpart with a strong kick to the stomach. Tommy continued to battle the evil Green Ranger. Thier swords clash feverously, Tommy spun around blocking everything the Green Ranger threw at him, even throwing in a powerful kick to the chest knocking the evil Ranger back. Tommy did a backflip as his opponet tumbled back, regained his footing and came at Tommy again. Tommy lunged back and held his sword crossways blocking the Green Ranger's attack. The evil Ranger kicked his legs out from under him, but Tommy continued to block his fercious attacks. The former Green Ranger kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Tommy threw back his legs and got to his feet ninja style. The Dark Rangers regrouped as did the benevolent Rangers, only Tommy and his double remained.

"Its time to finish this, form the Shadow Blaster!" said Justin the Dark Red Ranger.

"Right!" his team responded.

"Oh man!" Jason said.

"Not good!" Kim yelled.

The Dark Rangers piled thier weapons on top of each other as lightning surged through them.

"Shadow Axe!" said Zhane the Black Ranger.

"Shadow Bow!" said Hilary the Pink Ranger.

"Shadow Daggers!" said Tina the Yellow Ranger.

"Shadow Lance!" said Blake the Blue Ranger

"Shadow Sword!" yelled Justin.

The Red Ranger soared in the air and affixed his sword to the weapon to the blaster bringing it back down with him. And was a corrupted version of the Power Blaster.

"Dark Rangers!" they yelled.

"Look out!" yelled Jason.

"Fire!" the team yelled.

The rays fired from the blaster were darker in color and took on a monsterous form with eyes and teeth. The beam roared as it flew towards the Rangers and hit. The blast took out the entire street and sent the Rangers flying in every direction even Tommy was thrown back by the blast but not as far. His teammates were thrown into the sides of buildings, dumpsters and even the rooftops of cars. The entire team was wiped out by the massive attack.

"Oh man, that was unreal!" groaned Zach lying on his stomach.

"We got to retreat." Jason said clutching his shoulder.

Kimberly and Trini struggled to get up the Dark Rangers chuckle with Justin holding the Shadow Blaster at his side. Tommy yelled and tackled the Dark Green Ranger's midsection. The Green Ranger elbowed him in the back and swung his sword slicing off the edge of Tommy's ponytail. The evil Green Ranger swung his sword diagonally at Tommy who jumped back at the last moment only to be kicked in the chest by his evil clone. The Green Ranger chuckled and flipped through the air rejoining his team. And laughed at his opponet tapping his sword against his palm. The others gathered around Tommy to protect him from any further attacks. At that same time a young man came rushing out of the radio station to see what was happening.

"Kyle get back here! Kyle!" yelled the station manager.

"Looks like our work here is done." said Justin his teammates laughed.

"This isnt over!" yelled Jason.

"If you want to go another round, you know where to find us." the Dark Red Ranger said.

The evil Rangers laughed.

"Let's report back to Lord Zedd." said the Green Ranger.

The six evil Ranger touched their morphers and teleported in dark colored streaks with black in the center of the teleportation field. Leaving the good Rangers in a sense of disbelief.

"What now?" Jason said.

_Author's Note: All right there you have it. Little bit of a suprise ending. If you read Cross The Line you know what I'm taling about. Jason was all over the place in this chapter, I hope I wrote him to everyone's expectations. Let me know what you think of his protrayal. And be sure to comment on the rest of the battle as well. I hope everyone likes this. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	4. A New Battlefield

_Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter. I wanted to take another direction with this chapter. So I hope you guys like what I have in store. Enjoy._

**Rise of the Dark Rangers**

**Chapter 4**

**A New Battlefield**

In the Dark Fortress Lord Zedd congradulated his Rangers on a job well done.

"Excellent work my Dark Rangers! I couldnt have done a better job myself, and next time we'll have them obliterated forever!" he proclaimed. The dark lord lifted his staff in the air in celebration.

The Dark Rangers chuckled at the prospect. The crew stood unmorphed infront of thier master.

"For the time being I want you to continue your lives as teenagers so that you can antagonize them in either form. The Rangers will be so sick of seeing you they wont know what to do with themselves!" he said.

"Sounds like the perfect plan O Dark One." said Hilary.

The rest of her team snickered thier agreement.

"Attack them on one front, berate them on the next." said Justin.

"Precisely!" said Zedd.

"Thier going to be so sick of us, they'll have no problem breaking their three cardinal rules." said Zane.

"Yes you catch on fast dont you? As you all know Zordon has three basic rules the Rangers must follow or lose the protection of thier powers. They cannot escalate a battle unless I or someone else forces them, they cannot use thier powers for personal gain, such as making themselves famous. And the most important rule of them all is that they cant reveal thier identites to anyone. If any of these three rules are broken they will be immediately stripped of their powers and rendered useless which will make them that much easier to destroy." said Zedd.

"Sounds like fun, when can we start?" asked Justin.

"Soon my boy, soon. But in the meantime let's make them as uncomfortible in thier skin as possible. By assulting them on all sides, they'll have no means of escape from their responsiblility as Rangers." the Dark Lord said.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet." said Hilary.

"I trust you know how to do it?" he said.

"Just leave the rest to us." smirked Zhane.

"They wont know what hit them." said Tina.

"By this time tommorrow, they'll be begging Zordon to relieve them of thier powers." said Blake.

"As for you Green Ranger, you may resume your regular duties as a fireman and whatever else it is you do until I call you again." Zedd ordered.

"Yes master." the fireman said.

"Let's make thier lives a living hell." Justin said.

"Right." his teen counterparts said and teleported out leaving the Green Ranger behind.

"You will have no memory of any of these events until I call you." Zedd told him.

"Yes master, I live to serve you." he said.

"Excellent, now begone." he said.

The Green Ranger teleported out of the Dark Fortress leaving Zedd to his devices (to plot). The next day school was in session at Angel Grove High as Jason made his way to class he was shouldered across the back by Justin. The Red Ranger spun around.

"How's it going Jason?" he said and knocked his books out of his hands.

Jason crouched down and gathered his books never taking his eyes off him. Justin kicked the pile scattering books and papers across the floor. Jason shook his head and started picking up papers. Justin grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" he told him.

Jason grabbed him by his shirt and stood up half way.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Applebee yelled. The plump teacher stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for an explaination.

Justin brushed him off and walked away leaving Jason to pick up his books.

"Is there any problem?" she asked.

"No Ms. Applebee." he said and stacked the papers in his arm.

"I'm sorry Jason, some of those students can be real jerks." she told him.

The Red Ranger looked up at him as he met up with his friends and rounded the corner.

"Believe me, you dont know the half of it." he said. Billy strolled up the hallway and crouched down next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Justin happened." he said looking up at where his adversary disappeared.

"You mean the Dark Red Ranger." Billy whispered.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Seems as though their trying to make our lives harder, they certainly dont miss a beat." The Blue Ranger said.

"Let's get to class." Jason said scooping up the last of his books and papers.

"Wait up!" Billy said picking up a loose scrap of paper and racing after him.

A while later they joined the others in Ms. Applebee's class. And the teacher stepped through the door with some news.

"Good morning class, before we begin I would like to introduce some new students would you come in please?" she asked.

Their faces fell when they saw who walked through the door.

"Oh no." Jason said.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Zach.

"Why us?" muttered Billy.

It was none other than thier arch enemies.

"Class as you know from earlier we have some new students from Stone Canyon. Would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" she asked.

"I'm Justin Rouge."

"Zhane Lightning."

"Blake Strange."

"Tina Bloodsby."

"Hilary Hartless."

The Light Rangers all looked away, none of them could stand to make eye contact.

"And what about you on the end?" Ms. Applebee asked.

Next to the door was a tall young man in a green and black plad shirt jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans and had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Kyle Grayson." he answered brightly.

Kim, Jason and the others looked up when they heard the last one's name.

"Kyle Grayson? Your on KIXX-FM." said Jason.

Ms. Applebee looked over at him.

"Yeah that's right." Kyle said.

"How can you be on the radio? Your like the same age as us." said Kim.

"My dad knows the station manager. Its kind of a long story." he explained.

"All right you can tell them all about it later, everyone take your seats." Ms. Applebee told them.

The Dark Rangers all took their seats in the back alongside Bulk and Skull. Kyle sat apart from them on the far left side of the room about three or four seats from the door.

"So you have a show on KIXX 94.5?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm on in the evening." he smiled.

"I'm Kimberly." she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Kyle these are Jason, Tommy, Zach, Billy and Trini." she smiled back.

"How's it going guys?" he asked.

"Hey!" said Jason.

"Its cool to meet you man, That's my favorite station." Zach said shaking his hand. The new guy laughed.

"Its really to meet you." Trini said.

"Its great to meet an on-air audio broadcasting personality." Billy said.

"Uh what?" he said.

"He said its cool that your a DJ." Trini translated.

"I knew that." he replied.

"If I can have everyone's attention?" came Ms. Applebee's voice.

"Sorry." said Jason. The rest of the team apologised while she proceeded to give the lesson.

While this was going on the Dark Rangers went out of thier way to annoy thier counterparts by shooting spitwads at Jason and the others. Bulk and Skull joined in on them, the guys tried to ignore them as much as possible. Until one hit him behind the ear forcing Jason to yell at them.

"Knock it off!"

"What's going on back there?" Ms. Applebee asked.

"Nothing." Skull said.

"Give me the straws." she ordered.

Everyone in the back row groaned.

"Come on, I want all of them." she said.

The evil Rangers were comtemplating whether to turn on her, when Tina convinced them otherwise.

"Let's just play along for now. We can get away with alot more later." she told them.

The group handed over thier straws, while Bulk and Skull put up a bit more resistance.

"Boys...do I have to give you detention this early in the week?" Ms. Applebee asked.

The guys finally relented and turned over thier straws to her.

"Thank you." she said turning her back to them.

"Lard butt." Skull muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." he covered. She gave him a stern look before returning to the front of the class.

"Good one." Justin whispered.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of pratice." Skull said.

"You think that's good wait till you get a load of this trick." Tina said as Ms. Applebee sat down in her chair.

As soon as she touched the seat she sprang up in agony, the good Rangers jump and look back at the evil Rangers. Ms. Applebee reached behind her and pulled out a tack. Jason, Trini, Billy and Zach got up to check on her.

"Ms. Applebee are you all right?" Jason asked.

"Somebody put thumbtacks in my chair!" she yelled.

The team looked at the back of the room.

"And I think I know who it was." Zach said.

"We had nothing to do with it." Justin said innocently.

"Yeah you cant pin this on us." said Hilary. Bulk and Skull laughed at the intentional pun and high-fived each other before high-fiving Justin and Blake.

"Nice one." said Skull.

The seven teenagers cast an evil glare at the newcombers and knew it was going to be a long week. A while later they were at the Youth Center after school where the guys were sparring. Billy was at the bar drinking a fruit concoction with Trini and Kimberly. Jason, Zach and Tommy were sparring in one of the martial arts training circles on the far side of the gym. Kyle was on one of the exercise machines getting pumped, working on his arms while other students were scattered about doing thier thing. It wasnt long until Bulk and Skull walked in with some new friends.

"Oh no look who's here." Trini said. Billy and Kimberly looked to thier left and saw them.

"Oh great that's all we need." said Billy.

"Hey guys...we'd like you to meet some new friends." Bulk said putting his arms around Justin and Blake's shoulders.

"Yeah, some new friends. hahahahaha!" cackled Skull.

Kim and Trini groaned as they turned around in thier seats to face them.

"These guys alot like you only cooler!" said Bulk.

"I'd disagree with that." Billy said under his breath.

"Hey you got a problem with that geekwad?" Bulk said grabbing Billy by his tank top.

"Leave me alone Bulk." he said.

"Why dont you guys do everyone a favor and buzz off?" asked Kim.

"We could say the same about you." said Hil.

"Oh-ho!" said Skull.

"Stay out of this. Guys come on let's get out of here, its starting to smell in here." Kim said gathering her stuff.

"You want to throw down missy?" said Hil.

"And fight below my level? I dont think so." she said. Hil threw a punch at Kim.

The Pink Ranger shrieked and dodged it. Billy got between them to keep her from hurting Kim. And took a swing at Billy.

"Come on!" Jason said and the others followed.

Bulk grabbed Billy by the shirt and Hil hit him but not hard enough to phase him. Billy held Hil's wrists as Bulk swung at him, the Blue Ranger dodged it causing Bulk to trip over his feet and plow into the bar stools. The others began attacking Billy, Trini got between one of them and blocked one of the attacks. Jason, Zach and Tommy rushed over. Skull swung at Billy and missed Kim kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Zhane managed to punch Billy in the face knocking him back a couple steps while Trini defended him. Jason grabbed Zhane by the arm and was met with a punch to the face and knocked him to the floor. While Zach and Tommy tried to break up the fight until finally Ernie came out with arms waving ordering them to stop.

"This is not cool! All of you out!" he yelled at the Dark Rangers.

The team just looked at him.

"Get out!" he yelled. Justin and his crew scoffed at him and left. It was rare to see Ernie this angry.

"Man what is up with them?" he asked his regulars.

"I wish I knew." said Zach.

"Jason you all right?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." he said being helped up by Ernie.

"Come on let's put something on that eye." he said leading him around the back.

"What was that all about?" Kyle said walking up to them.

"Its a long story." said Kim.

"We'll tell you about it later." said Tommy.

"Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them for a while." Trini said.

Back at the Command Center Zordon kept close watch on the goings-on.

"This is worse than I feared, Lord Zedd has taken his battle to the next level. Alpha teleport the Rangers here at once, there's something I need to discuss with them."

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said pressing a series of buttons.

The communicators went off simotaniously causing several of the Rangers to clap thier hand over the devices to silence them.

"What was that?" asked Kyle.

"Uh our watches are synchonized." Zach said.

"Yeah we really need to be somewhere." Kim told him.

"Jason are you coming?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." he answered from the kitchen.

"Are you sure your all right?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." he said giving him the steak.

"Keep it." he said.

"I wont be needing it where I'm going." he said laying it down.

"All right, just be careful." Ernie said. The Red Ranger looked at him strangely.

"In case you run into them again." he said.

"Right, got ya." he said and took off with the others.

Ernie just shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about those guys." he said.

"We'll catch you later Kyle!" Trini said as they ducked into the hallway.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said.

"Teleport to the Command Center at once." he replied.

"Right." replied Jason. The team changed into a colored beams of light and faded through the ceiling.

A while later they reappeared in the Command Center.

"What's up Zordon?" Jason asked.

"As you already know Lord Zeed has doubled his efforts in assulting you off the battlefield. By doing this he is trying to get you to break the three sacred rules of being a Ranger. You need to be on your best guard and am especially disappointed in you Kimberly." he said.

"Why me?" she asked.

"By responding to her threats you were giving them exactly what they wanted." he told her.

"I know, I'm sorry that wasnt very smart." she said.

"Your forgiven. Being under Lord Zedd's spell makes them very unstable and very scepitble to react violently I want you all to be careful whenever you encounter them." Zordon told them.

"That doesnt even begin to cover it. Have you figured out a way to beat them?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, the new spell Zedd's using is complex. Instead of mind control, Zedd is letting thier hearts desire take control of them giving them free reign and allowing them to be completely evil." said Zordon.

"You mean..." Zach said.

"They want to be evil." Billy concluded.

"Great how are we suppose to break a spell that let's them do what they want?" Jason asked.

"I'm still working on that. Unfortunatly I havent found anything that might work yet." said Zordon.

"What about the Green Ranger?" asked Billy.

"I sense no evil in his heart." Zordon said.

"Then Lord Zedd must be controlling his mind." replied Billy.

"Do you think we'll be able to break the spell on him first?" Jason asked.

"It's possible." Billy said.

"If it is then we need to try and break the spell on him first. It might be easier if we can get him on our side." Trini reasoned.

"Even if we can, there's no guarentee in him helping us." said Zordon.

"Yeah but at least then we'll have one less Ranger to worry about." said Kim.

"Its worth a shot." Tommy said.

"We also need to consider how strong his link is to Zedd." Zach threw in.

"Zach's right." said Billy.

"Looks like we got a long road ahead of us." said Tommy.

Later that day the fireman returned to his residence, still in his fireman's gear he walked through the door and set his things down next to the door.

"Hey dad your home late." said Kyle.

"Yeah well you know how it is, I can be on call for days on end. Its all part of being a fireman." he said.

"Yeah I know." Kyle said.

"Dad!" a young boy came rushing in to hug his dad.

"Its so good to see you." he said.

"Hey there's my future fireman!" Travis said ruffing his 12 year old son's head.

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"I dont know Carter, until they need me again." his dad said.

"You must be famished." his older son said.

"Oh man, I feel like I havent eaten in days." he said.

"Let's see what's in the kitchen." Kyle said as the family went in to fix dinner.

"Hey dad can we have pizza this time?"

"Ha ha. We'll see Carter." Travis said putting his arm around his son's shoulder.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? Quite a few suprises huh? So what do you think of the suprise twist? Who's your favorite Dark Ranger? What should be thier morphing call? A. Its Dark Morphin' time!, B. It's Evil Morphin Time!, or C. It's Menacing Time! Let me know what you think and what you think thier new morphing call should be. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	5. War, Part 1

_Author's Note: All right thanks everyone for all the reviews so far. This is really great, here's another speedy update for you guys. If you thought the Dark Rangers were bad news before you havent seen anything yet. _

**Rise of the Dark Rangers**

**Chapter 5**

**War, Part 1**

Later that evening while the Graysons were enjoying dinner, they conversed amongst themselves.

"So how was your day?" asked Travis.

"Oh hectic as usual." Kyle said.

"Mike said thier was a fight at the Youth Center today." Carter added.

Travis looked up at his son.

"We're you there?" he asked Kyle.

"I wasn't in the fight." Kyle told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got to get ready for my radio show." Kyle said getting up out of his seat.

"We're you there?" he asked Carter.

"No." he told him.

Travis didnt seem convinced as Kyle grabbed his jacket and went out to the car.

"Bye dad." he said.

Walking out the door Kyle got into his green Mitsubishi Mirage and pulled out. A while later he pulled into the parking lot at KIXX-FM. He got out of his car and walked into the studio taking his seat behind the mic.

"Hey what's up? This is your boy Kyle Grayson coming at you on the Drive 5. On the way we got new music from Sublime and then the last album from Nirvana. Right now is the latest single from Counting Crows, Mr. Jones on Angel Grove's Best Rock. KIXX 94.5." he said in his radio voice.

He hit the off switch on the mic and started up the song in an instant. And the beginning chords rang out over the air.

_Sha la, la, la, la, la. Oh-ho. _

_I was down at the New Amsterdam staring_

_at this yellow-haired girl_

_Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with_

_this black-haired flamenco dancer_

_She dances while her father plays guitar_

_She's suddenly beautiful_

_We all want something beautiful_

_man I wish I was beautiful_

_So comes down this silence down through_

_the morning_

_Cut up Maria! Show me some of them _

_Spanish dances_

_Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones_

_Believe in me_

_Help me believe in anything_

_Cause I want someone who believes in me_

_Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales_

_and we stare at the beautiful women_

_"She's looking at you. Ah, no, no she's looking at me."_

_Smiling in the bright lights_

_Coming in through the stereo_

_When everybody loves you, you can never be lonely_

_I will paint my picture_

_Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray_

_All of these beautiful colors are very very meaningful_

_Gray is my favorite color..._

Meanwhile at Jason's house a shadowy figure walked down the street headed towards his car. The figure picked up a large rock in the driveway and threw the chunk of concrete at the back window of Jason's car shattering it. The lights came on and Jason stepped out the door.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Justin stood in his driveway with a smirk on his face.

"Like what I done to your car? Your friend Kimberly is next." he said. Jason chased after him as he ran up the street.

"Stop!" he yelled as he chased after him.

The pair were running up the street at breakneck speed with Jason trying to catch him.

"He's gone too far!" he said racing after him.

Little did Jason know Justin was leading him towards the radio station where Kyle was. Hoping to expose his adversary infront of everyone there. They rounded the corner and headed up the street to where the station was Jason never paying attention to where he was leading him as they turned into an alley beside the station.

"Its the end of the line. This street's a dead end." Jason said thinking he had him cornered.

"In more ways than one." Justin pulled his Blade Blaster out of his pocket and opened fire on Jason.

The Red Ranger hit the ground as the beams sailed over his head and hit some trash cans behind him causing an explosion. Jason kept down as flaming debris rained down.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled.

"Hey there's no need for name calling, especially when I'm the one holding the blaster. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Justin laughed.

Jason got to his feet he knew what had to be done.

"I'm through with this, its time we put an end to this once and for all." he said.

Kyle ran down the hallway to see what had happened. Jason took out his morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" he yelled. The gold thunderbolt logo crashed infront of the circle.

"Tyrannosarus!"

Justin smirked holding his dark mopher across his right shoulder.

"It's Menacing Time!" he yelled. A red thunderbolt logo crashed infront of the "Z" symbol.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Red Ranger Power!" he yelled. Electricity surged through him as he morphed into the evil Red Ranger.

Jason made a fist and ran towards Justin. The Red Ranger dodged his punch and belted him in the stomach. The two Rangers locked arms he struggled with Justin's grip and was thrown back just as the door opened and Kyle stuck his head out.

"Whoa!" Kyle said.

_"Too little too late. Guess I should have strung it out longer. Oh well let's make this intrestring." _thought Justin and drew his blaster pointing it at Kyle.

"No!" Jason yelled.

The Dark Red Ranger shot at Kyle, the DJ slammed the door as the beam hit throwing him to the floor in the hallway.

"Your going to pay for that!" Jason yelled and threw a kick at his head.

The evil Red Ranger dodged it and did a roundhouse kick at Jason, the good Red Ranger dodged it and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. And plowed into the wall by him before he could recover, in anger he punched Justin in the side of the face and grabbed him by his jersey and threw him over his shoulder into a large mud puddle. The Dark Red Ranger staggered to his feet as Jason walked over to him and punched him in the helmet again forcing back into the puddle. Back at the Command Center Zordon had seen enough.

"Alpha teleport him out of there." he ordered.

"Yes Zordon." Alpha said.

Pressing a series of buttons time slowed down and Jason was teleported out of the battle. A second later he arrived in the Command Center unhelmeted.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Jason you need to calm down, your letting him get the best of you." he said.

"He...grrr!" Jason threw his helmet to the ground and bounced off the base of a computer. And put his hands against another computer in frustration.

"I'm sorry Jason, I know this isnt easy for you." he said.

"Zordon he shot at me before either of us morphed! Not only that he shot at an innocent civilain, I had to do something! They're not like the bad guys we fought before. These guys known no bounds, and its only a matter of time before they kill someone." Jason pleaded.

_"It's obvious I need to reconsider what's important. Jason's right, these new Rangers are out of control something needs to be done before it's gets worse." _Zordon thought to himself.

" I will take it into consideration, in the meantime get some rest and try to avoid him or any of the other Dark Rangers as much as possible." Zordon told him.

"That won't do much good since he knows where I live." Jason told him.

"I know, I'm sorry Jason I wish there was more I can do. I'll put a barrier around your home so they wont be able to bother you." he told him.

"Thanks Zordon." Jason said his tone was lighter now knowing that he had at least had some protection from his adversaries.

"I'll do the same for the others, get some rest and may the power protect you." he said.

Jason nodded and picked up his helmet.

"Sorry about earlier."

"Its all right, I shouldn't force so much on your shoulders." Zordon told him.

"Its all part of being a Ranger." Jason replied and teleported out.

"Hmm..." the wizard grunted focusing on the last words spoken to him.

"Aye, yi, yi. Zedd's really thinking outside the box this time isnt he?" Alpha asked.

"Unfortunatly he is. I think its time we made some changes." Zordon told him.

Back at the station Kyle timidly stuck his head out the door to see that the coast was clear. He could see the Dark Red Ranger walking away and closed the door.

"Man what was that all about?" he asked.

Kyle pulled out a large cell phone and began dialing. A while later a couple police cars showed up at the station.

"Yeah I dont know what happened. I heard an explosion while I was doing my show, I went to check and there were two Rangers fighting each other. I think they were Red Rangers." he said.

"Did you get a good look at them?" the policeman asked.

"It was kind of dark, I know one was wearing a red suit and the other one was wearing a black suit with red helmet, when I opened the door the one in the black suit fired a gun at me I shut the door before it hit. I dont know what happened after that, I could hear them fighting behind the door, I dont know who won exactly. When I opened the door again the one in the black suit was walking off." Kyle told them.

"All right, thank you for your time. Are you going to be all right?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah I think so I'm just a little shaken." Kyle said.

"One of the officers will escort you home. Your the fire captain's son arent you?" he asked.

"Yeah I am." he said.

"We'll make sure you get home safely." the policeman said.

"Thank you. This is not how I wanted to spend the night." he said.

"I'm sorry." the policeman said.

"Yeah so am I." Kyle said.

A while later he arrived home with police car infront of him and sirens flashing. As soon as he came through the door his dad hugged him.

"Kyle, what happened?" he asked.

"It seems as though your son was caught in the crossfire of a Ranger battle." the policeman explained.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to go lie down." he said and went into the living room.

"Well thank you for bringing him home." Travis said.

"No problem Captain, have a good night." the policeman said.

"Yeah try to." he said.

"Captain Grayson..."

He looked up at the policeman.

"We got each other's backs when one of us is in trouble..."

"I know, we all come running." Travis said finishing his line.

"Good night Captain."

"Good night." he said finally shutting the door.

The night wasnt over yet as another threat loomed over head at Trini's house, the evil Yellow Ranger had snuck in and attempted to finish her off in her sleep. But things were not about to go according to plan, just as she was about to strike Trini woke up and struck her assailant knocking her to the floor, Trini jumped to her feet on the bed as the Dark Yellow Ranger got up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isnt it obvious?" she said before attacking her.

Trini kicked at the covers covering her assailant and tackled her off the bed throwing her to the ground. Tina swung her arm and broke free, the fight was on as Trini got into a defensive stance. The evil Yellow Ranger did a foreward kick Trini grabbed her leg and forced it into a wall, Tina groaned as Trini swung her arm at Tina's chest knocking her to the floor. The evil Yellow Ranger got to her feet and swung her arms around in a style simular to Trini's and did a tornado kick within inches of her face, Trini dodged it and threw her onto the bed and rolled off the other side. The Yellow Ranger got back up and jumped over the bed throwing herself at Trini, the benevolent Ranger did a roundhouse kick and threw her back against the wall. Knowing that it was no use she escaped through the door. Trini chased her down the hallway. The Dark Yellow Ranger grabbed the railing and side kicked Trini in the chest. The Yellow Ranger staggered back as Tina raced down the stairs. Trini got to the railing and jumped over it landing on the wooden floor below but was too late as her rival made it out the door. Trini stopped at the door as she watched her take off into the night. A distraught Trini called in on her communicator.

"Guys I just been attacked in my home, we need to do something." she said.

The guys were at her home shortly thereafter, Trini was crying in Billy's arms as they sat around on the front steps.

"You guys this is scary, nobody has ever attacked us like this before." Kim said.

"This goes beyond anything we've been up against before." Tommy said with his arm around Kim.

"These guys are monsters." Zach said.

"I'm just glad my parents were on vacation." Trini said wiping her eyes.

"We have to do something." said Tommy.

"I agree." said Billy.

"I think its time we took the battle to them." Jason said.

"Can we do that?" Tommy asked.

"We may have to. Guys this is more than just a battle, this is all out war. And it's time we show them what the Power Rangers are made of." Jason said.

_Author's Note: All right ther you have it, two of the Rangers have given our cast one hellacious night. I actually had a hard time writing Zordon's character for some reason. I'm not sure why. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter. I think I might have raised the bar for Power Ranger villains. Things sure arent looking well for the Rangers. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	6. War, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right sorry for the wait, I was busy with other stories but I know you guys are going to like this one. Let me know what you think. _

**Rise of the Dark Rangers**

**Chapter 6**

**War, Part 2**

The Rangers stood around in the Command Center awhile later deeply shaken by the goings on. When Zordon addressed them.

"In light of these recent events, I have no choice but to loosen some of restrictions that have been placed on you as Rangers. Only one of these rules shall be bent until more drastic measures are taken." he said. The Rangers looked up at him wondering which of the rules he's relaxed.

"From this point on when the Dark Rangers approach you and show any signs of inciting a battle. Due to the Rangers' increasingly homicidal nature, I am giving you permission to morph before hand. But only if you think you are in immediate danger, you may also morph in public if you cannot draw attention from yourself or anyone else they are attacking. These are dark times Rangers, I would not enact such a thing if I felt it wasnt neccessary." he said.

"Thank you Zordon, you dont know how much that means." Jason told him.

"I am sorry for all the hardship they've caused you." he said.

"I dont know how much more of this we can handle." said Zach.

"Hopefully it'll all be over soon." said Billy.

"Have you found a way to break the spell yet?" Jason asked.

"No I'm still working on it, I'm sorry." Zordon said.

"It's cool Zordon, we'll figure something out." Zach said.

Over in Lord Zedd's castle he congradulated two of his Rangers on a job well done.

"I must say I am impressed, you might even say a little frightened by what you all did. I have never had soldiers that were more ruthless than you. To think the most fearsome monsters are of the human variety. To go as far as you did is sheer brillance, nobody has dared set foot into a Ranger's home to attack them. That is beyond evil, and you Justin shooting not only at Jason but also at an innocent civilain, the thought of you doing that to your fellow man is truly evil. Are you sure your in the right state of mind?" Zedd joked.

Justin smirked "Depends on what you call sane?"

"Ah ha ha ha! I love it! I couldnt have chosen a better squad of Rangers if I tried!" he said punching the air.

"All the better to serve you master." Tina smirked. The rest of her team snickered.

"At least now we'll be better prepaired against them." Trini said.

"Yeah now its a fair fight." Jason added.

"They wont know what hit them." threw in Zach.

Later that night Justin was walking the streets of Angel Grove when he happened across the Grayson home. Still on his adrinaline-filled high, he decided to have some fun. And took a small broken off pipe out of the garbage can and hopped the wooden fence to break some windows. What he didnt know is that he's being watched. Justin crept across the yard and made his way up to the back door, just a little smash and dash for laughs. As he made it up to the back door he heard a low growl behind him.

"Sure hope that's my stomach." he said.

"Grrr...arf!"

"That's not my stomach." he said. Justin turned to see a German Shepard growling at him.

"Uh oh."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"AHHHHH!"

Kyle fell out of bed as the boy's screams filled the air. Kyle quickly grabbed his shirt and ran to the door. Justin ran for his life as the dog chased after him. The Dark Red Ranger jumped the fence and was halfway over when the dog came up to him and bit his ass, Justin yelled as the dog tore on his jeans and attempted to pull him back in, Justin struggled to stay on the fence as his jeans tore apart. He kicked at the dog and attempted to climb over once more when the dog lunged and grabbed his asscheek.

"Ah! Ooh! Ow! Wow! Ahh! Let me go you stupid dog--ahh!"

The dog started tearing apart his underwear, with the waistband in it's mouth and the back of his boxers in shreds Justin yelled as he struggled to stay on the fence he could feel his underwear tear across the front. As the dog ripped his boxer shorts clean out of his pants, the Red Ranger fell inside the yard as the dog shook the rements of his underwear in his mouth. Justin grabbed his ass as he lay on his side in agony. The dog proceeded to tear up the underwear even more with it's teeth and paws. The evil Red Ranger tried to get up.

"I'm going to kill that dog!" he said reaching for his pipe.

The backdoor flew open and Kyle jumped on the back porch.

"What's going on out here?" he said. It only took him a second to see the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Justin staggered to his feet with the pipe in hand.

The dog looked up and saw he was up and barked at him.

"Rex get back here!" Kyle ordered.

"Your going to wish you never met me." Justin said pointing at the dog.

The dog charged him and leaped in the air, Justin got his pipe ready. Rex grabbed the pipe as Kyle ran towards him and punched him out. The Red Ranger fell to the ground as the dog got on top of him, Justin hit him in the side with his fist, the dog yelped as Kyle dove on top of him and punched him in the cheek, the Red Ranger punched him back and the two rolled in the grass with Justin on top and punched him in the face. The dog came back and bit his back and arm distracting him long enough for Kyle to punch him back and kicked him off his chest. The two were on thier feet as they circled each other. Kyle threw a spinning kick, to which Justin leaned back and threw a punch. Kyle dodged it and tacked his midsection, the Red Ranger hit him in the back trying to get him to release his grip. He kneed Kyle in the chest and hit him across the face throwing him to the ground. Justin spit and grabbed him by the hair, Kyle punched him in the eye knocking him back a few steps.

Kyle tackled his midsection again and was thrown to the ground by Justin. The dog came up and bit Justin's arm, and hit Rex in the chest with his free hand, the dog whined as it hit the ground and retreated as soon as he turned around Kyle ambushed him with a punch to the face and sent him hurdling to the ground. Kyle grabbed him by the shirt picked him up and hit him again. Another dog, a Dalmation came around the corner barking to see what happened. The lights came on in the house. Justin punched him in the face knocking him down, Kyle swept him off his feet and got up ninja style. Justin was back on his feet in record time. The two of them exchanged kicks to the chest and held thier ground, Kyle did a flying roundhouse kick missing his head by inches Justin dodged and did a sweeping kick as he came down and missed him. Justin spun around and kicked him in the chest with his left foot knocking Kyle back. He tumbled across the ground and got to his knee as Justin came at him and kicked him in the head and sent him even farther back. The Red Ranger tried a second time. Kyle blocked it with both hands and pushed him back throwing him to the ground with his leg firm in his grasp.

Travis and Carter came out with a rifle. Kyle punched him in the chest, Justin threw his leg to the side and sent Kyle rolling across. The Captian cocked his rifle as Justin got to his feet.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Someone closer than you know." Justin said and retreated over the fence before he could do anything.

Travis lowered his rifle and went over to his son.

"Kyle are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad." he said getting up. His Dad discovered that he was bleeding from the lip.

"Come on let's get you inside." he said.

#

_"And for the second time tonight, the son of Fire Captain Travis Grayson has been attacked. This time in his own home. Grayson reported told police an intruder was in thier backyard trying to break in. When the intruder was attacked by the family dog, altering Kyle. A fight broke out between the two in the yard and the intruder escaped when the boy's father arrived on the scene. Grayson only suffered minor injuries and the dog is listed to be in fair condition too, both of them were treated on the scene by paramedics. From Wierd Street, I'm Russ Michell reporting." _

Jason sat in an office chair backwards watching the news reported in his darkened bedroom.

"This is getting out of hand." he said.

The next morning Kyle Grayson was the talk of the school, by mid-morning he'd already had a dozen people ask him about the attack, Kyle just brushed it off as he made his way to class. And took his seat in Miss Applebee's class.

"Are you all right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said crossed his arms and layed his head down on the desk.

Jason tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sure enough people have asked him about it." he whispered.

"No it's fine, I'm just tired that's all. Didnt get much sleep." he said a little groggy.

"Why didnt you just stay home?" Zach asked.

"I guess I should have...I have a good enough reason to stay home, and I come to school." he laughed softly.

"Something must be wrong with me." he joked.

"Well, hang in there man. You'll get through it eventually." Jason said.

"Yeah wake me when it's over." he said pulling the back of his shirt jacket over his head.

"Nite." he said.

A while later Miss Applebee came into the room with an arm full of books and set them down on the desk.

"Good Morning class." she told them.

"Good Morning, Miss Applebee." the class replied.

The teacher made her rounds as she passed out papers.

"Kyle!" smacked his back with a folder and sprung up.

"Oh! What? Code 3--we're out of maple syrup!" he said disoriented. The rest of the class laughed.

Kyle shook himself awake and looked up at her.

"Oh, Miss Applebee."

"Kyle are you feeling all right?" she asked. He looked up at her a little disoriented before responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well I suggest you get some more sleep at night." she told him.

"I would if I could." he muttered sleepily.

Miss Applebee made her way back to the front of the class. The Dark Rangers roamed the hallways each taking a Blade Blaster out of thier pocket as they approached a hall full of students.

"Let's liven things up a little." Justin said pointing his blaster straight up.

The Red Ranger fired a shot as the others joined in and shot the ceiling, students scream and ran for thier lives as the Rangers chuckle. Everyone was on thier feet including Kyle as the shots rang out.

"Now they've gone too far!" Jason said in hushed tone. The Rangers got up and ran toward the door.

"Everyone stay in your seat, where are you going? Get back here!" she yelled.

The Rangers ran up the hallway as Jason called thier leader on his communicator.

"Zordon it's started!" he said.

The Rangers went up the next hallway and saw the Dark Ranger shooting beams over the heads of students and seemed to be enjoying it. Jason gritted his teeth as he and the group went down a hallway and shut the double doors behind them.

"It's Morphin Time!" he yelled.

The Rangers changed suits and tore open the doors as they rushed up the hallway to battle thier rivals. The Dark Rangers werent suprised to see them already in costume when Justin remarked.

"I knew you'd show up!"

"Why are you doing this?" Jason yelled.

"To cause as much mayhem and destruction as possible!" he declared.

Jason couldnt contain himself and rushed towards him plowing him into a trophy case.

"Now you have me to answer to!" he yelled.

"Glady!" Justin told him taking out his morpher.

"It's Menacing Time!" he yelled. A flash of red energy came over him throwing Jason back.

The red Thunderbolt logo crashed infront of the "Z" symbol with an explosion in the background.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Red Ranger Power!" Justin yelled, bolts of lightning coursed through his arms changing him into the Dark Red Ranger.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Blue Ranger Power!" Blake yelled, a simular process followed him.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Black Ranger Power!" Zhane yelled.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Yellow Ranger Power!" Tina yelled.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Pink Ranger Power!" Hilary yelled.

The Dark Ranger morphed infront of thier counterparts ready to throw down.

Students ran for thier lives as the two teams assumed fighting stance.

"Zordon teleport us out of here!" Jason said.

The two Ranger teams beamed out of there arriving at an abandoned rock quarry.

"You guys ready for this?" Jason said. The Good Ranger take a fighting stance.

"Believe me, we've waited a long time to finish you off!" Justin replied. His team does the same thing.

"Then let's get it on." Jason said.

"With pleasure." The Dark Red Ranger replied.

The benevolent team summoned thier Power Weapons in colored beams of light. The Dark Ranger called on theirs in darker hues. Meanwhile Zedd summoned his Green Ranger. Travis was sitting in his easy chair when something strange came over him, his eyes were glazed over as he heard his master's command.

"Captain Grayson you are needed in downtown Angel Grove." Zedd said.

"Yes Lord Zedd." Travis said getting out of his chair. His morpher appeared in his hand .

"It's Menacing Time." he said.

"Lord Zedd's Dark Green Ranger Power." and was teleported to the middle of town.

The Green Ranger took out his sword and shot lightning bolts at buildings causing people to flee. The alarms went off in the Command Center. Back at the high school Tommy's communicator went off while he was making sure students are all right. Back at the quarry the battle was already underway. Jason and Justin threw themselves in the air with sabers drawn, knocking Justin down with a slash to the chest. The evil Ranger hit the ground hard as Jason landed infront of him. He was shot in the left arm by Blake as he battled Billy. The good Blue Ranger drew his Power Lance as Blake defended himself with his Blade Blaster. Trini slashed at Tina with her Power Daggers and Kim was locked in a sword fight with Hil using Blade Blasters. Kim spun in a circle, as Hil took a swipe at her with her blade. The light Pink Ranger did a backflip as Hilary opened fire on her setting off a series of explosions around the Pink Ranger. Kim tumbled forward and shot at her in the chest throwing Hilary against the rocks.

Zach and Zhane engaged each other with thier battle axes. The Rangers hurled thier weapons as each other and locked across each other. Zane kicked him in the chest and sent him sliding across the ground on his back. The evil Black Ranger came at him with his axe over head. Zach locked his legs together and buckled his knees throwing him to the ground. The benevolent Black Ranger got to his feet wielding his Power Axe, his opponet got to his feet holding his Shadow Axe. The two Black Rangers went at it again, Zach spun around with his weapon on the outside and got him with a power slash across the chest. Zane staggered and fell to his knees before collapsing on his back.

"Yeah all right!" Zach said.

Zach faked him out with a sweeping kick. Zach did a backflip avoiding it as his opponet got to his feet clutching his chest. Zane converted his axe to blaster mode and opened fire before he landed. Zach hit the deck and tumbled to the right as the beams hit and explode around him. Zach changed his Power Axe and returned fire hitting him in the chest. Zane's weapon flew in the air, Zach shot at him a flew more times missing each shot. The blasts land behind him and throw Zane into the air. Zach jumped up and got him with a kick to the chest. The Dark Black Ranger landed on a pile of dirt while Zach reached the ground safely.

"Break out the butter, 'cause this dude's toast!" Zach said.

Blake brought out his Shadow Lance and charged it up with energy. The Dark Blue Ranger spun the weapon over his head sending out bolts of lightning in every direction. The thunderbolts struck Billy in the chest and leg as the lighting struck the ground around him, surrounding him with explosions and was knocked to the dirt on his back. The Dark Blue Ranger chuckled holding his weapon and raced towards him. Billy drew his Blade Blaster and hit him in the shoulder but it had no affect on him and continued his charge powering up one end of his lance and struck him across the chest. The noble Blue Ranger was hurled to the ground once more before getting up.

"All right, that's it." he said. "Power Lance!" he cried.

"Let's do this!" Blake said.

"Bring it on!" yelled Billy.

The two Blue Rangers clashed in mid-field swinging their weapons. Billy dodged his as it swept over his head and thrust his lance at Blake's stomach. The evil Blue Ranger growled and spun swinging his weapon around his head at Billy's neck. The Blue Ranger dodged it and fell on his hip and knocked his legs out from under him dropping him to his knee. Billy got up ninja style and kicked him in the side throwing him back and did an up and over roundhouse kick nailing his evil double in the back and landed on his feet. Billy spun in the opposite direction and kicked him in the shoulder knocking his clone to the floor.

"That'll teach you not to mess with the originals." he said.

Tina came back at Trini faster and stronger than ever and let loose a flurry of slashes on her opponet's chest. Trini staggered back as sparks flew and smoke blanketed the air as Tina continued her relentless assault on the Yellow Ranger. And was thrown through the air by the vicious barrage, Billy did his best to catch her. Tina took a stance with her left handed dagger pointed at them and her right in the air. Trini got out of Billy's arms and took out her Power Daggers.

"Trini you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got to tie up some loose ends!" she said racing into battle.

"All right be careful."

The two Yellow Rangers clash once more as thier blades flash and the fierce battle continued. Trini managed to get in a few hits knocking her opponet back before nailing her with a kick to the chest. On the other side of town Tommy raced out of Angel Grove High to the middle of town to intercept another threat.

"Tommy I am sending you our most powerful weapon to defeat him." Zordon said.

"Cool, thanks Zordon cant wait to bust it out on him." he said as he raced to the battle.

Unbeknownst to him another boy was tailing him. After seeing him bolt out of the high school Kyle had a sneaking suspicion and followed him. Tommy raced around the next corner and up the street running as fast as he can to the battle scene while Travis tore up the town. When Tommy got around the corner the former Green Ranger flipped through the air calling on his weapon.

"I call on the Sword of Power!" he yelled.

A bright green flash appeared in his hands as he flipped through the air and ambushed him in the air. The evil Green Ranger spun around and blocked it with his Sword of Darkness. Tommy yelled as thier swords clashed wildly in the street. Kyle came around the corner in time to see the battle and couldnt believe what he witnessed. Tommy let out a barrage of sweeps and strikes with the enchanted blade, the Power Ranger's most powerful weapon and attacked with such voricity that the Green Ranger could hardly keep up. The former Green Ranger threw a roundhouse kick at his adversary's chest knocking him back a step. But Dark Green retaliated and kicked him in the chest, Tommy shielded himself with the flat of his blade and was knocked back on his butt and skidded across on his knee. The Dark Green Ranger stood over him with his saber resting in the palm of his hand.

"Is that all you got?"

"Not even close! Ay-yah!" Tommy yelled and raced towards him.

A green lightning bolt coursed through the Sword of Darkness as Travis swung his weapon at Tommy's neck looking to behead him. The former Green Ranger leaned back as he brought his sword up to eye level and blocked Travis' weapon and were staring at each other face to face.

"Give up!" yelled Travis.

"No way!" yelled Tommy.

"Suit yourself." he said and struck Tommy across the chest with an energized slash and yelled in agony as the site of the wound flashed green and collapsed to the ground.

Travis twirled his sword around in his hand and stood over him.

"The battle's over my friend, you were a worthy adversary. Now prepair for extinction." he said holding his sword over him. Kyle jumped onto the scene and guarded Tommy.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" he said.

"Kyle?! How did you...what are you doing here?!" the downed Ranger said alarmed.

"I trailed you from the school." he said.

"You shouldnt be here!" Tommy pleaded.

Lightning flowed through the Sword of Darkness and was ready to attack.

"If he wishes to die in your place then so be it." he said.

"Kyle **get** out of here there's nothing you can do!" he pleaded.

"Give me your sword." he ordered.

"Your not going to fight him!" he yelled.

"You dont have a choice." Kyle told him.

The evil Green Ranger held his sword above his head fully charged about to bring it down on top of him.

"It's time to do or die!" the Green Ranger yelled.

Tommy handed him the hilt, the power coursed through his hand as he grabbed it while his Dad brought his sword barreling down. In the next instant Kyle blocked it with the sword held sideways in both his hands. A spectrum of lightning coursed through the blade as he held off his dad's attack. The blade itself glowing bright white with miniature pulses of rainbow lightning flowing through it.

"What?!" he yelled.

Kyle managed to throw off his Dad with an upward thrust of his weapon. The evil Green Ranger staggered back as his son held the Sword of Power still gleaming with energy. Kyle looked at the weapon in awe not believing what happened.

"This power's incredible!" he said.

"How did he do that?" Tommy said getting up. Pain suddenly gripped his chest and killed over.

"Tommy!" Kyle said looking back.

Travis saw his opportunity running his fingers across the blade charging it up with energy and threw his sword like a boomerang at him. Kyle yelled in suprise as a bolt of lightning flew out of the sword and deflected his attack and sent it flying back at his Dad striking him across the shield and stomach. Kyle looked at the blade in disbelief and then at his downed opponet. It was like the sword had a mind of it's own.

Back at the quarry the Dark Rangers were getting beat as Jason slashed his opponet's chest diagonally, kicking him in the side and then slashed him across the stomach and sent Justin rolling across the ground. Billy took out his counterpart with a mighty swing of his Power Lance across Blake's chest forcing him to the ground. Zach kicked his opponet in the chest. Zhane was knocked back and swung his Shadow Axe in a diagonal circle missing his opponet. Zach threw a punch, Zhane caught it and flipped him on his back. Zach switched his Power Axe to blaster mode and shot him point blank. The evil Black Ranger flew straight back before crashing to the ground. Trini slashed her opponet across the chest from left to right with her Power Daggers throwing Tina to the ground while Kim slashed at her adversary with her Blade Blaster throwing her opponet to the wayside.

"It seems as though I have another battle to attend to. I'll catch you later." The Green Ranger said before teleporting out.

Kyle stood there a minute longer before shoving the sword in the ground and checking on Tommy.

"Tommy are you ok?" he said kneeling beside him. The warrior groaned as he clutched his chest.

Back at the quarry the two teams regrouped as they each form their Power Blaster.

"Ready!" yelled Jason.

"Aim!" said Billy.

"Fire!" yelled Justin.

The two fired thier energy blasts at each other and locked dead center, the two Ranger teams strained. But the Power Rangers prevail overpowering the Dark Rangers' wave and sent them flying sky high. Lord Zedd pounded the balcony with his fist a jolt of lightning shot out as he struck.

"No! I will not lose to this! It's time to bring out my machines." he said.

The Dark Rangers got to their feet as bolts of lightning rained down from the sky that charged up thier bodies. The Rangers felt themselves get stronger and were brought back to full power.

"No way that's impossible!" yelled Jason.

"Nothing's impossible for us. Here's something you might like. We need Terrorzord power now!" said Justin.

A flash of red lightning filled the air as they called on thier machines of death and destruction.

"Black Cerberus Terrorzord Power!" yelled Zhane. A large black and silver three headed dog appeared from out of nowhere that growled and howled.

"Whoa, no way!" said Zach.

"Pink Roc Terrorzord Power!" yelled Hil. A large pink bird with feathers on the wings appeared to the ground looking very simular to Kim's zord.

"Blue Nightmare Terrorzord Power!" yelled Blake. A giant midnight blue Pegasuszord appeared that had the wings of a bat. Unlike Billy's zord this thing actually had legs. The Nightmare whinnied and snorted fire out of it's nose.

"That's impossible." Billy said.

"Yellow Hippogriff Terrorzord Power!" yelled Tina. A large yellow hippogriffzord appeared and was simular in design to the Nightmare and had the wings of the eagle.

"And now for mine. Red Hydra Terrorzord Power!" yelled Justin. A red serpentine zord appeared out of the sky and looked twice the length of the Red Dragon Thunderzord. The sky serpent slinked in the air and roared.

The Power Rangers were stunned and couldnt believe what they saw. Lord Zedd had actually succeeded in creating his own squadron of zords.

"What are you going to do now Rangers?" taunted Justin.

"What we do best. We need Thunderzord power now!" yelled Jason.

_Author's Note: All right so that was a pretty kickass chapter dont you think? I got to thank PhinalPhantasy for the creation of the Dark Rangers zords. The Terrorzords name is my own idea but he came up with all five counterpart zords. The megazord formation will be my own design. So what did you think of Kyle's role in the story? Let me know how you liked the story. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	7. Thunderzords Vs Terrorzords

_Author's Note: All right sorry it took so long to update this, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot sooner. Anyway here's the long awaited next chapter of our story. Hope you liked it. _

**Chapter 7  
Thunderzords vs. Terrorzords**

"You know what time it is." said Jason.

"Right!" his team yelled.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!" they yelled. A streak of white lightning cut across the sky.

"Mastodon, Lion Thunderzord Power!" yelled Zach.

The Mastodon blew it's trunk before a bolt of lightning transformed it into Thunderzord mode.

"Pterodacytle, Firebird Thunderzord Power!" yelled Kim.

Her zord screeched before changing as well.

"Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord Power!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord Power!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosarus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" said Jason.

The T-Rex roared before it changed shape and took to the sky. The Dragonzord roared as it soared through the air, the other Thunderzords roared, whinnied and screeched as they flew into action. The Dark Rangers teleported inside thier Terrorzords while Jason and the others leaped inside thiers. The battle was on as the Nightmarezord raced across the city streets to intercept Billy and the rest of the Terrorzords took on thier counterparts. The Nightmarezord shot flames out of it's nostrils at the Unicorn setting the streets ablaze, the Unicorn Thunderzord powered on through as Billy took on his navy rival. The Unicornzord whinnied and threw it's head up and down while the Nightmarezord flapped it's wings amidst the thundering hooves as he raced towards his adversary. More flames shot from the Nightmare's nose at the Unicorn while Billy raced on in undeterred as the flames shoot past his cockpit. The Nightmarezord beat it's hooves against the back and body of his opponet's zord. Given the limited mobility of his machine Billy did all he could to fight back. Spinning his wheels into the enemy and thrashed his head up and down while firing the Unicorn's psyonic beam at the Nightmarezord's cockpit and threw it back a couple steps.

The Hippogriff flew towards Trini and prepaired herself as best she could. The Hippogriff sliced the Griffen's back with it's wingtip. The Griffinzord turned around to face the flying terror and fired laser beams from it's eyes and missed Tina by inches. The Hippogriff flew in for another attack with laser beams flying and fired a series of blasts from it's mouth nailing Trini's zord. The cockpit shook as Trini struggled to stay up, the Hippogriff flew over and scratched the back of the zord with it's claws. She didnt know how much more of this she could take and skidded around to intercept stay on the defensive. Its times like this she wish she had her old Dinozord back at least it had the mobility to defend itself. The Hippogriff circled around for another attack. By this time Trini had enough and hit a button and began an onslaught of laser fire on her opponet. The Hippogriff did a series of barrel rolls avoiding the blasts and plowed right into Trini knocking the Thunderzord on it's side leaving Trini helpless.

"Trini!" yelled Billy.

The Thunderzord bobbed its head back and forth trying to get up but couldnt get up. Trini slammed her hands against the concil. Next time she's opting for a zord with legs. The Hippogriff continued its aerial assalt on the Yellow Ranger. No one else could help her, Billy managed to break away from his battle with Blake and used the Unicorn's telekenetic ability and began hurling boulders at the flying zord and managed to throw her off. Only now does he face the combined wrath of the two zords and was attacked on both sides.

"Oh no!" she said watching him get bombarded.

"Trini use the thrusters to correct yourself so you can help Billy." Zordon instructed.

"Right!" she said pressing a button. The side thrusters fire and set the Griffinzord back up.

"All right, I'm back in the fight!" she said and opened fire on the Hippogriff and Nightmare while racing towards them. Direct hit.

The beams hit their targets and Tina and Blake looked back at her annoyed.

"Need some help?" Trini asked.

"It might help." he commented. The Griffin and Unicorn teamup against the evil zords.

The Nightmare and Hippogriff double up to stand a better chance against them.

"Billy I have an idea, use the thrusters for maxium effect, we're going to bowl these guys over." she said.

"Got ya." he said.

"Come on!" Blake yelled.

"Coming at ya!" said Billy.

The two zords fire their thrusters and race towards them. The Nightmare and Hippogriff open fire on them.

"Head's up!" he warned Trini.

The Blue Ranger pressed forward on a joystick. The Unicornzord lay on it's side with the side thrusters ablaze and went into a skid plowing into the feet of the Terrorzords and sent them flying over the Unicornzord.

"Back at ya!" said Trini as she opened fire on the two zords and nailed them in midair.

Trini whizzed past as the Terrorzords came crashing to the ground and rolled across. The Unicornzord fired it's front thruster and spun around facing the downed zords.

"All right!" yelled Billy and threw his arms in the air.

"Way to go Billy!" Trini clapped.

"No way!" Tina said.

"I cant believe he did that!" yelled Blake.

"Just goes to show you, thier not as useless as they seem." Billy crossed his arms in satisfaction.

The Cerberuszord attacked the Lionzord firing three different blasts of energy from it's mouths blanketing the Lionzord in a series of explosions as Zach charged on through. The Cerberus fired a hellish blaze from it's center mouth at him point blank blinding the Black Ranger. In the next instant the Hellhound swipe at the Lionzord's face with its claws striking the outer cockpit. Sparks flew inside the cabin as Zach struggled to stay in his seat. The Cerberus launched another firey blast at him and blew the zord straight back.

"Oh man!" Zach yelled. His zord was the only one without any defences and at current he was a sitting duck against the massive dogzord.

But then he came across a button he hadnt seen before. He steeled his nerves and raced towards the Cerberus once more. The dogzord growled and jumped over him, at the last second Zach pressed the button and an emerald green blast erupted from the opaque gem on the Megazord's chest plate and blasted the Cerberus from underneath the hindlegs and sent it crashing to the ground heads first. The Cerberus flipped over and landed halfway down the street, the Lionzord spun around to see the damage.

"Yeah all right! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Zach.

The Hellhound got to its feet and growled at the Lionzord. The Roczord flew towards the pink Firebird in battle. The Roczord swooped over the little Thunderzord and beat it's wings infront of her. Kim went on the offensive and fired laser beams from the wingtips, the beams came together forging a cyclone and enveloped the Terrorzord. But it wasnt enough to stop it as the Roczord swept through it and struck her with it's massive wing, Kimberly yelled as her zord plummeted to the ground. She pulled up at the last minute as it's chest scraped across the ground. The Roczord screeched as it looked back and fired a pink electrical beam from it's beak at the downed zord and blanketed the Firebird in a flurry of explosions that rocked the cockpit.

"Kim!" Jason yelled.

"You all right?" asked Billy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just roughed me up a bit." she told them.

The Hydrazord slinked towards the Red Dragon Thunderzord.

"Think you can handle me?" Justin asked.

"Bring it on!" Jason yelled.

The serpentine zords came at each other and brushed against each other in the air. The Hydrazord scrapped against the Red Dragonzord's side as the evil machine turned it's head and growled at the dragon and wrapped it's tail around the Red Dragonzord's body.

"Get off me!" Jason yelled as his cockpit rattled.

"Let's go for a ride shall we?" Justin said as he dragged the zord through the air.

The Hydrazord headed towards the mountains and slammed his opponet into the mountainside and drug him across the terrain before releasing his prey. The Red Dragonzord crashed to the ground. Jason struggled to get back in the air. The Hydrazord came around and fired an energy blast out of it's mouth at the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Jason slammed his fist against the council and the Dragonzord took flight and launched a hellish blaze from it's mouth that covered the Hydrazord in flames. The Red Dragonzord growled as it slinked across the mountain range and raised it's head to the air and roared. Streaks of lightning shot across the Dragonzord's body as it began it's transformation. The Dragonzord's arms and legs became the arms of the warrior zord. The Dragonzord's head flipped down revealing a humanoid face while the neck and tail became the legs and took on a humanoid form with a wall of fire behind it. The Warriorzord's head connected to the rest of the body and spun around lifting it's arm in the air. The Red Warriorzord landed on the ground.

"It's time we finish this, iniatiate megazord transformation sequence." Justin said.

The Terrorzords abandoned thier single battles with the others and went to form the evil Megazord. The Roczord swooped over the head of the Red Dragon Thunderzord missing it by inches, the battle bot spun around to see it fly past. The Nightmare and Hippogriff raced towards the middle of the battlefield side by side as the Cerberus jumped over head and began it's transformation sequence. The Hydrazord was the first to transform as it's serpentine body began to form the chest. The body divided into sections and bent in half as two of them fused to the sides of the center chest, The Hydrazord's head flipped down while two smaller portions formed the thighs. The Cerberus jumped in the air and split itself down the middle into thirds. The legs folded into the body while the left and right sides formed the arms of the Megazord with the heads forming the shoulderpads and locked into place. The Nightmare and Hippogriff folded up and formed the legs of the Megazord and slid into place. The Cerberuszord's chestplate covered the front of the Hydrazord's chest and had gun barrels mounted. The Roczord flew around the Megazord's body while the wings of the Nightmare and Hippogriff hovered in the air. The Roc fused to the Megazord's back while the auxillary wings attached above and below the Roc giving it six massive wings. The Megazord's face resembled a knight's helmet with vented facemask and a blade like fin adorning the top of the head. The Rangers gathered in the megazord's head.

"Mega Terrorzord battle ready!" they yelled.

The Megazord crossed it's arms and a massive explosion occured behind it. The Mega Terrorzord looked down at Jason's machine.

"Oh man!" he said.

The Mega Terrorzord lifted it's foot and smashed the earth infront of him causing the ground to quake. Stopping the Thunderzords dead in their tracks.

"You going to fight on our level or what?" Justin's voice boomed.

"Your about to find out. I think it's time you guys know who your dealing with!" said Jason.

The Mega Terrozord fired eye lasers at the Red Dragon Thunderzord blowing the warrior zord off it's pearch. The Thunderzords had already begun the transformation sequence, forks of lightning shot throught the machines as they rose up forming the outer armor of the Megazord. The evil Rangers fired again at Jason as he leaped from the explosion. And fell into it's armor as the sequence was completed. Lightning surged throughout the machine bringing it to full power, to their suprise the enemy zord stood a few feet taller than thiers.

"Get ready guys!" said Jason.

The Mega Terrorzord pulled it's weapon out of the air and was a massive blade on a small short handle.

"Whoa!" said Trini.

"What is that thing?" asked Kim.

"Its a Halberd." said Billy.

"A what?" asked Kim.

"It's a giant sword, also called a Horse Slayer." he replied.

"Oh boy." said Zach.

"That's comforting to know." said Kim.

"This is going to intrestring." said Jason.

The Mega Terrorzord swung it's weapon at the Thunder Megazord and missed, jamming the blade into the road. The robot dug the weapon out of the ground and swung it at the Megazord's chest. The Thunder Megazord jumped back as it sliced the side of a building. The Rangers drew the Thunder Saber and held it crossways blocking the next attack but the slender sword wouldnt stand much of a chance against the Dark Rangers' halberd and began to overpower them. The Thunder Megazord struggled under the weight of the sword. The Rangers strained trying to hold thier position at the controls when the dark megazord kicked them in the chest knocking them to the ground. The Thunder Megazord quickly got back to it's feet and made a running slash at the Terror Megazord's side it's first successful strike against them. The Mega Terrorzord spun around facing the Rangers.

"It'll take alot more than that to stop us. Let's show them what this thing can really do." said Justin.

The Megazord began spinning the Halberd with one hand and began generating gail force winds. The Thunder Megazord struggled to stay up as it was slowly being drawn towards the vortex.

"Hang on!" Jason yelled.

The Terror Megazord reversed it and swung thier weapon at the Rangers and sent the miniature gail at them blowing the Megazord off it's feet and into an office building. Amazing the building still stood despite the attack as the giant robot slid down the side.

"And we havent even warmed up yet." Justin commented.

"How are we suppose to compete agianst that?" Kim asked.

"I dont know, I'm trying to think of something." Jason told her.

"We need to get back in the battle." Billy added.

"Right, come on help me get it up." Trini said working on the joystick.

The Rangers chipped in getting the Megazord back on it's feet. The Dark Rangers chuckled resting the tip of blade on the ground.

"Give it up, you cant beat us!" said Zhane.

"You guys dont stand a chance!" said Blake.

"Just watch, we're not the protectors of this world for nothing!" Zach told em.

The Thunder Megazord was back up, ready to go another round.

"Let's show em what we're made of." Jason said and advanced forward.

"Let's trash em." Justin told them.

Lightning raced through the blade and fired it at the Thunder Megazord, but the benevolent fighting machine continued onward though the blasts went off all around it.The Dark Rangers were suprised by this.

"How could they still be standing?" Blake asked.

"Shoot em again!" Justin ordered.

Before they could strike again the good Rangers closed the distance between them and gave thier rivals a backhand punch to the chest followed by a stronger left hook in the same area along with a kick to the right shin where the Nightmarezord was located. The Terror Megazord staggered back as the Thunder continued to punch it in the chest and drive the machine even further back. The Terror finally took a stand and grabbed both shoulders of the benevolent machine. But threw em off and delievered another hit to the chest before kneeing it in the stomach. The Dark Rangers were losing ground fast and they knew it.

The Dark Megazord fired it's leg thrusters forcing the Thunder Megazord into the side of a skyscraper and lifted lifted it in the air and threw the Megazord over it's shoulder. The Rangers yelled as they hit ground facefirst. The Dark Rangers chuckled as the Thunder Megazord staggered to it's feet. The gun barrels on the Dark Megazord's chest glowed in brillaint colors and opened fire on the Thunder Megazord as it was getting to it's feet. The massive machine staggered backward as it was bathed in explosions. Sparks flew in all directions inside the cockpit as they struggled to stay up. Four of the five Rangers were ejected from the cockpit and fell to the ground screaming and landed with a thud. Jason was the only one that wasnt thrown from the cockpit, left to face the Rangers alone.

"Thunder Saber, battle ready!" said Jason.

The eyes of the Megazord lit up as it held the sword in the air. Instead of the traditional energy strike. Lightning flowed into the blade from up above and hurled them at the Dark Rangers' machine. The blast was strong enough to knock it back some but not defeat it. Finally Jason decided to use it's finishing move as the zord turned to it's left with the saber in hand and lashed out at the evil Rangers. The energy blade cut through but didnt seem to do any damage.

"No way! That's impossibiiiiile!" Jason yelled the Rangers opened fire on him blowing the Megazord back as he spoke.

The Thunder Megazord crashed into a mountainside with the Thunder Saber laying a short distance away from it. The team looked on helplessly as the evil mecha made it's way towards Jason.

"We got to help him!" Trini said.

The Dark Green Ranger walked onto the scene.

"I think you should worry about helping yourselves." he said.

The guys spun around to see him take out his Sword of Darkness.

"Zach, Billy you guys go help Jason. We'll take care of him." said Trini.

"All right be careful." Billy told her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Come on man, let's go!" Zach told him.

The Black and Blue Rangers rushed off to help Jason and leaped through the air. The evil Green Ranger saw them off while Trini and Kim got into fighting stance. Billy and Zach rejoined thier leader in the cockpit of the downed Megazord.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"Thier battling the Green Ranger." Zach told him.

"All right let's get this puppy off the ground." Jason said.

"Right." Billy said.

The guys got the Megazord back on it's feet while Trini and Kim went up against the Dark Green Ranger. Tommy and Kyle raced around the corner to intercept the gang. Tommy came at him with a flying kick to he shoulder as he battled the girls. The Green Ranger staggered back, Kyle came up to them wielding the Sword of Power.

"What's he doing here?" Kim hissed.

"It's a long story." Tommy said.

The evil Green Ranger swung his sword at Tommy's head. The former Ranger dodged it as Kim kicked him in the chest saving Tommy. Trini came at him with her Power Daggers and swung her weapons at him. The Green Ranger dodged and hit her in the chest with his fist and knocked her back. Then Kyle came at him wielding the sword. Travis grabbed the sword by the hand and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. Tommy flew at him with another roundhouse kick. The Green Ranger dodged it and knocked him off his feet with a sweep of his forearm.

Meanwhile the Dark Megazord brought it's arms down on the Thunder Megazord. The Rangers blocked the attack with thier arms and attempted to hold off the attack as best they can. The guys did thier best to hold thier joysticks in place but the Dark Rangers were too strong for them as they increased power to the massive arms and began to crush the Thunder Megazord. They could feel the pressure bearing down on them as the soles of the Megazord punctured the concrete and began to sink into the ground.

"I dont know how much more of this we can take!" Jason said.

"We're already at half power, the arm servos are overheating. If we dont do something soon our defenses will crumble and we along with it." said Billy.

"Oh man there's got to be something we can do!" Zach said smacking the concil.

"Keep trying, there's got to be something we can do to lighten the load." Jason told him.

"Redirecting all power into the arms, just hope this works." Billy said as he typed in the command.

"Just be careful, if this thing goes we're toast." Jason said.

"You dont have to tell me twice." he said.

The Blue Ranger directed the rest of the Megazord's energy into the arms and was able to throw off the enemy combatant the problem was it retaliated with a punch to the chest that pumled it into the side of a skyscraper. With the rest of it's function momentarily depleted the Rangers were sitting ducks leaning into the side of the skyscraper. The Mega Terrorzord then yanked the machine out of the comb of the building and began to crush it in a massive bearhug. The cockpit started to crack endangering the Rangers.

"Billy do something!" Jason yelled.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back.

"I got it!" he said.

The evil Megazord then threw the mystical warrior like a ragdoll to the ground. With power restored to the rest of it's body the mighty machine struggled to get back up.

"This is nuts, there's got to be some way we can beat them." Jason said.

The Mega Terrorzord reclaimed it's Halberd and raced towards the Rangers. The Thunder Megazord crossed it's arms as the massive blade crashed down on top of them cutting a groove into the Megazord's guantlet and struggled to hold it there. The evil machine blasted them point blank with thier chest lasers and blew them into another building before falling to the ground. The guys were thrown forward after it hit the ground.

"We're running out of options here!" said Jason.

"We have to keep fighting!" said Billy.

"If this keeps up, there wont be anything left of this thing!" Zach told them.

The Dark Green Ranger continued his battle with the others taking out Trini, Kim and Tommy with a swing of his blade. The three Rangers went down. Tommy had just missed the blade by inches as Kyle quickly replaced them using the Sword of Power and engaged in one on one battle. Thier swords clashed like vicious lightning as they matched each other move for move. Thier blades crisscrossed with each other. Kyle spun around as the Green Ranger's sword came within inches of his stomach and brought his own blade close to the enemy's neck which was later countered by the Sword of Darkness and continued on with several more close sweeps to each other's proximity. The Rangers noted thier simularity and the intensity of the two fighters. As the battle progressed they became tighter with thier defenses and put up a rock solid defense against each other. The Rangers couldnt help but notice how intent they seemed in defeating each other.

"Thier pretty evenly matched." Kimberly said.

"It's like they know each other's moves." Trini said.

"Yeah but how? How is it he can wield the Sword of Power?" Tommy asked.

"I dont know, but I think I may have figured out one part of the equation." Trini said.

Tommy and Kim looked at her as the battle continued. Thier movements were even tighter than before. The Green Ranger swung his blade crossways at Kyle's head only be blocked by the sword. The Green Ranger kicked him in the chest and knocked him back. Kyle did a backflip as the evil Green Ranger swung his sword and powered it up in midflight and sent it flying at him like a boomerang. He got down as the blade flew over him and struck the girls in the chest. The cresent blade came flying back around behind the Green Ranger's head and back at Kyle only for him to block it with his sword. The young boy struggled with the weapon and threw it back at the Green Ranger striking him in the shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to see the simularity." said Kim.

"Yeah same here." Tommy said.

The teen hero got to his feet ready to go another round against the Green Ranger.

"Give it up kid." he said.

"Not on your life." he said.

"Kyle, Kyle you have to listen to us!" Kim said.

"Dont do it man!" Tommy yelled.

"Prepair to fall by my sword." The Green Ranger said.

"After you." he said.

"No wait stop!" Trini yelled.

The two opponets raced at each other with their swords drawn. The Green Ranger powered up his sword and sent out a bolt of energy at Kyle. The young hero jumped in the air avoiding the blast as it went off and decended upon his opponet with his sword charged to full.

"Kyle!" Kim yelled as she raced towards them.

_Author's Note: All right like i said earlier sorry for the wait I'll try and update sooner next time. So what did you think of the big Megazord battle? Hope it was to everyone liking. Also I hope you dint think the last line by Kim was a little lame or anything. I'll be in Springfield all day tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Thanks for being so patient guys. Hope you thought it was a kickass chapter. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	8. New Ranger Rising, Part 1

_Author's note: All right I seriously want to apologise for how long I've been away from this fic its redicilious. I really didnt mean to put it off this long. I blame the fics on my other profile. But I intend to update this a few more times and I'll try and get it out as soon as I can next time I promise. Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you like this next chapter. _

**Rise of the Dark Rangers**

**Chapter 8**

**New Ranger Rising, Part 1**

Kyle yelled as he flew through the air towards his opponet. The Evil Green Ranger powered up his sword as Kyle flipped towards him, their swords clash and a burst of energy ignites as it held him suspended in midair. The look on his face was murderous as he sought to overpower his enemy. Lightning flew all around as their energy fields clashed with each other, the Rangers ducked as bolts of lightning flew over their heads. Kyle stared angerly into the visor of his enemy. It was an untimely rage that hadnt been there before. As the field of energy continued to course around them, Kyle was almost certain he could see through the mask of the man he was battling until he was repelled backwards by the Green Ranger. Kyle skidded back on his feet, his sword still charged with energy as it touched the ground, a spectrum of Ranger energy coursed through it and through him. He was powered by the mystical sword, on par with his opponet. And he himself seemed possessed by the sword. It was unlike anything the Rangers had seen before. Never had such a negative aura been cast on someone wielding the Sword of Power. Not even when Tommy briefly wielded it when under Zedd's thrall.

Kyle was consumed by anger, by this time Kim, Trini and Tommy were starting to wonder if they should step in or not. Until finally things boiled over for the young man. The Rangers noticed an energy bolt coursing through the blade.

"All this time you and your gang have been attacking us and innocent civilains. Tell me why!" he yelled.

"It's our job." he replied grimly.

Angered by this Kyle lifted his sword crossways over his shoulder with energy flowing through it. The Green Ranger got ready and raised his blade and a dark energy poured through it. At the last second the Pink and Yellow Rangers grabbed Kyle while Tommy went after the Dark Green Ranger and tried to restrain the other one from attacking.

"Kyle calm down!" Trini yelled.

"Yeah you dont know what your doing!" yelled Kim.

"Let me go! I want to finish this! I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" he yelled thrashing against them.

"No Kyle, you dont want to kill him." Trini said.

"Let me go!" he continued to thrash.

"He's got to pay for all he's done!" he yelled.

"Kyle please listen to us, we're your friends! Zordon you got to do something!" said Kim.

"I cannot he has to solve this problem on his own." he told her.

"Then what can we do?" she asked.

Tommy continued to struggle with the evil Green Ranger to keep him from attacking Kyle and the girls.

"Listen to me man, you dont know what your doing! Zedd has you under an evil spell. If you dont snap out of it, your going to end up hurting someone!" he yelled.

"It's what I'm designed to do!" he yelled back.

The Green Ranger broke free and slashed Tommy across the chest with his sword. The former Green Ranger yelled as he fell on his back.

"No!" Kyle yelled and broke free.

The teen spun his sword building up momentum and leapt towards the evil Green Ranger. At the same time Travis threw himself at Kyle. The two men swung and took each other out in midair. The guys groaned and fell to the ground in a heap. The two men lay on the ground on opposite sides of where they started and struggled to get up. Kimberly and Trini raced over to them to see they were all right.

"Kyle are you all right?" Kim asked dropping down beside him.

"Oh he got me good." he groaned.

"Are you ok?" Trini asked the Green Ranger. The evil Ranger swung his arm and knocked her to the ground before grabbing his sword and turning to face his son.

Kyle was still incapacitated as Kimberly stood in front of him with her arms out.

"Get back!" she yelled. The Green Ranger brushed her aside and rolled Kyle onto his back to face him.

"The game's over kid." he said taking his Sword of Darkness in both hands and pointed the tip at his chest.

As he looked upon the young man's face, he raised his blade ready for the finishing blow. But something began to disturb him, he tried to shake it away but the image persisted. He knew there was something about this boy. He didn't know what or why. He saw images of the boy growing up. The more he saw, the more it disturbed him. He couldn't get it out of his head, it was driving him crazy. The young man opened his eyes and saw the Green Ranger standing over him, his first instinct was to grab his sword. But it was too far out of his reach. The Green Ranger cried out in anguish and stepped off of the boy's arm as he staggered backward and fought with the images in his head.

"What's happening to me? Why cant I kill him?" he yelled.

The Green Ranger grabbed the sides of his helmet and fell to his knees, his sword hit the pavement next to him. He couldnt do it, in anguish he pounded his fists against the blacktop and doubled over in pain. Kyle sat up as he gazed upon the man that tried to kill him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Lightning surged across the Green Ranger's back and demorphed before him. When he saw the shock of brown hair he couldn't believe who it was.

"Dad?" he got up and staggered over to his dad.

When he looked up a look of shock and disgrace washed over his face.

"I'm sorry." he shook his head.

"No it's ok Dad. I didn't know that was you either." he said comforting him. He wrapped his arms around his dad, as his dad struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The fire captain had never felt so ashamed of himself and tried to keep it together. Trini made her way over to the guys while Kim went to check on Tommy.

"Mr. Grayson are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I will be. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." he said.

"You were under Zedd's evil spell, you couldn't control yourself." she reasoned.

"Yeah but I wish I did." he muttered. The Yellow Ranger wrapped her gloved hands around his.

"You didn't destroy your son. That's real power right there." she told him. The fireman smiled softly.

"Thanks." he said.

"You bet." she nodded.

"Tommy are you ok?" Kim said dropping down next to him.

"I've had better." he muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to the Command Center soon enough." she said holding his hand. He smiled back at the Pink Ranger. A moment later they were transported there.

Travis and Kyle looked around the strange multicolored room with light up pillars and a strange glass tube in the center. Bolts of lightning struck the tube and a face of a man appeared within.

"Greetings." he told them. The Graysons jumped back in surprise.

"You are in the Power Rangers base known as the Command Center. My name is Zordon."

"And I am Alpha 5." a small robot said walking towards them and the two took another step back with Travis standing behind his son.

"What's this all about?" Travis asked.

"Through extraordinary circumstances, I have decided to invite you into the Power Rangers' sanctum. Since you possessed an evil Power Coin and was henceforth made into an evil Power Ranger. I decided it was best to bring you and your son here. You have no reason to be afraid." Zordon told him.

"So you mean this is where you guys hang out?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Kim shrugged.

"Because of your extraordinary abilities, and tenacious courage in the face of adversity you have proven yourself worthy of becoming a Power Ranger. Kyle step forward. Before I endow you with the powers, there are three rules you must keep or else lose the protection of the powers. Number one, never escalate a battle unless Lord Zedd or his associate force you to. Number two, never use your powers for personal gain. And finally, keep your identity secret. Nobody outside of this fortress must know you are a Power Ranger. Do you understand all these things?" he asked.

"I do." he nodded.

"Oh hey, almost forgot this was in my belt when I was still a Ranger." Travis said pulling a dagger from his sweater pocket.

"The Dragon Dagger!" said Tommy.

"I figured it might come in handy." he winked.

"Ah, I was wondering where that went." Zordon said as Tommy walked up to Kyle.

"Your gonna need this as well." he said handing him the power morpher.

"Thanks man." Kyle nodded. A surge of green energy passed between them as Kyle took the morpher.

"Yeah go get em tiger." he said patting his shoulder.

"All right." he said and turned to his dad.

"Good luck son." he nodded. "Thanks." he said.

"Be careful Kyle." said Trini.

"I will." he said.

"We'll join you in battle shortly." said Kim. He nodded in response.

"It's Morphin Time!" he yelled. The thunderbolt came crashing down as Kyle appeared inside the morpher.

"Dragonzord!" he said and was transformed.

In the next second he appeared on a rooftop over the battle scared city.

"Oh man, you got to be kidding me." he said as he watched the Megazords clash.

The Thunder Megazord was in rough shape with various cracks in its armor and was barely being held together. It seemed as though at any moment the Megazord would fall apart. Another blow was struck by the Mega Terrorzord dislodging the Thunder Megazord's right arm socket. From the cockpit the guys saw someone standing on the rooftop.

"Yo Jason, check it out!" Zach pointed.

"Is that Tommy?" Jason asked.

"How'd he get his powers back?" Billy asked.

"Hang on guys!" Kyle said grabbing his Dragon Dagger.

The Green Ranger raced over to the edge of the tower facing the sea.

"I think it's time we even the odds a little. Sure hope this works." he said putting the flute up to his mouth and began playing. At first there was nothing.

"Gotta keep trying." he said playing the tune a second time, and then a third.

As the tune carried out in the open air, a large figure began to shift on the ocean floor. Kyle played the tune again hoping to get an answer. A pair of red eyes appeared in the water's depths and made it's way towards land and building momentum.

"One more time. Come on rise and shine big guy." he said playing the tune a final time.

At last the Dragonzord had finally surfaced, the Dragonzord roared and swung it's massive tail before splashing back down in the water.

"Yeah! All right it worked!" he yelled.

"It's the Dragonzord!" Zach yelled.

"Yeah but question is, who's side is he on?" Jason asked.

"It's cool guys he's on our side." Kyle assured them.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"Guys its me Kyle. I'll explain everything later. Actually I have a hard time believing it myself." he chuckled.

"Well come join the party man." Zach said.

"You got it, yo DZ mind if I ride with ya?" he asked. The Dragonzord roared its response.

"Guess that's a yes." he said as he lept upward and flipped landing on the Dragonzord's head.

"Nice view." he said before jumping into the cockpit.

"All right what do we say we get this party started?" he asked.

The Dragonzord roared again as it entered the battlefield. The Mega Terrorzord continued to thrash the Thunder Megazord, knocking it up and down the street with a series of strikes to the chest and head. The Thunder Megazord struggled against it in futility. The evil Megazord brought its hands together forming a sledgehammer and brought it down on the war torn Megazord's head. Sparks flew inside the cockpit as its power level continued to drop. The Dark Rangers had the Megazord by the juggular and was ready to deliver the killing blow. Kyle loaded the rockets on the Dragonzord's fingertips and opened fire hitting the Megazord in the back throwing the two machines into each other and crashed to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Justin.

"Leave my friends alone." said Kyle.

"Who is this guy?" asked Blake.

"I don't know but in a few minutes that wont matter." The Red Ranger said as he righted the machine.

The mecha turned to face the Dragonzord.

"That was a pretty ballsy thing you did, too bad it'll be your last." Justin said.

"Bring it on." Kyle said.

The Dragonzord rose its arms and walked towards the menacing mech. The Dark Rangers did likewise and threw a kick at the Dragonzord's leg. The blow did little to stop it as Kyle drove the head blade into the Megazord's chest causing sparks to fly and went into it's tail swing striking it in the head. The Dragonzord roared and fired its rockets again at close range. The blasts threw the machine off balance as the Dragonzord charged and plowed it into a skyscraper with it's broad shoulder. The evil zord lost it's balance and fell back. Kyle armed the rockets again daring them to get up.

"You guys feeling lucky?" he threatened.

"It'll take more than that!" Justin yelled and swept the Dragonzord off its feet.

The Megazord was back on it's own and stomped its foot on the Dragonzord's chest.

"Hey don't scratch the paint its a rental!" he said firing rockets and blew the Mega Terrorzord back.

"Come on big guy we're not out of this yet." he said as he tried to get the Dragonzord up.

The Mega Terrorzord had yet to get up and was critically damaged from the close range attack with flaming debris surrounding it.

"How's our armor holding up?" Justin asked.

"Ugh Another hit like that and we're history." Blake said.

"He's going to pay for that! Come on! Help me get this tin can up!" he yelled.

The Dragonzord's chest plate lit up again as it armed itself once again and opened fire on the Terrorzord as soon as it was up blowing it backwards into another building. By this time they had enough, before the smoke even cleared the Mega Terrorzord lumbered forward and got him with a clothesline. The Dragonzord staggered back as the Terrorzord led him into a building and landed on its side. With smoke pouring from the melted armor on the Megazord's chest, the mechanical marauder grabbed the Dragonzord by the tail. But the massive machine whipped around and bit the megazord's arm.

The Dragonzord was back on it's feet a second later and was punched in the chest being knocked back a couple steps. Enraged the Mega Terrorzord tackled him, kneeing the Dragonzord in the stomach even going so far as to headbutt it to knock the massive machine on its back. Grabbing the Dragonzord by the tail once more it threw it in the air. The Dragonzord landed two streets away as the Mega Terrorzord lumbered towards him. Kyle rolled in the cockpit and struggled to remain conscious.

"Ugh, I got to get them away from town." he said pressing a button that righted the zord.

"Come on we got to help him!" Jason said.

"But the Megazord's too heavily damaged if we wanted to, we wouldn't be much use to him." Billy reasoned.

"He's right man." Zach said.

"Then we'll just have to help him out another way, come on!" Jason said exiting the cockpit.

As the Dragonzord ventured into the mountains, the Mega Terrorzord was hot on his trail.

"What's the matter kid don't you want to play anymore?" taunted Justin.

"What happened to the big strong Dragonzord we were fighting?" Tina added.

"Face it kid you'll never beat us!" Hilary threw in.

While this was happening the Mighty Morphin Rangers raced up the hillside with Trini and Kimberly rejoining their ranks.

"Where you been?" Jason asked.

"Long story." Kim said.

"So what are we going to do without our Megazord?" Zach asked.

"He's right we're at a serious strategic disadvantage without it." added Billy.

"Everything we can." answered Jason.

"Zordon do you have anything we might use?" Billy asked on his communicator.

The two zords met for thier final showdown with the mountains in the background. The Rangers watched from the base of one of the mountains.

"Let's make quick work of this." Justin ordered.

_AN: All right sorry for the cliffhanger, I know someone, somewhere's going to strangle me for this. But it'll have to do. I hope you guys liked the big battle and hope you guys will come back for the next one. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant. _


	9. New Ranger Rising, Part 2

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

**Rise of the Dark Rangers**

**Chapter 9**

**New Ranger Rising, Part 2**

The Dragonzord and Mega Terrorzord faced each other for their final confrontation.

"Let's take him down." Justin said.

"Right!" Blake said. The other Rangers ushered their support.

"Bring it on!" Kyle said from his cockpit.

The Dragonzord roared as it lumbered towards the Mega Terrorzord who did the same. The two machines grappled their hands together as they struggled to overpower each other.

"Fire cannons!" he yelled.

The five chest cannons glowed and opened fire on the Dragonzord nearly tearing it apart. The machine flew backwards as it roared in agony and fell backwards. The Green Ranger was thrashed around the cabin as he tried to recover from the blast.

"Oh man, that was brutal. Dragonzord you all right?" he asked. The mech groaned a response.

"Ugh I feel the same way, come on let's go up." he said.

The mighty machine struggled to get up still on it's back as the Mega Terrorzord made its way over to them.

"If you know what's best you'll stay down." The Red Ranger said.

"Not likely. Come on buddy, hop to It." he said.

"Allow us." he said and the machine kicked the Dragonzord in the side sending it over.

The massive machine rolled over onto its stomach and struggled to get back up but its weight and build worked against it as it tried getting to its knees. The Mega Terrorzord put its arms around the Dragonzord's torso and lifted it high above its head before tossing it into a mountain. Kyle yelled as he was pressed against the front of the cockpit and crashed into the mountain demolishing the stone structure. Though he couldn't describe it, the Dragonzord sounded like it was in pain it was a feeling Tommy was all too familiar with.

"Come on buddy, just hang in there." he said softly.

Kyle pressed his hands against the glass window as he tried to pull himself back across the control council since the Dragonzord was face down. Once he was in, he strapped himself into his chair and took control of the joystick trying to get the creature back on its feet all the while the Mega Terrorzord casually made its way over to them while the Rangers watched on helplessly.

"He's not going to make it." Trini said.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Kimberly added.

Billy sighed. "Without the Thunder Megazord, we're not much help."

"Come on there's got to be something we can do!" Zach said.

"I agree Zordon are there any other weapons we can use?" Jason asked on his communicator.

"I have one other zord in reserve that might be of some assistance." The wizard replied.

"All right, I'm going after it." Jason said.

"Be careful." Trini told him. The Red Ranger nodded.

"Alpha can you disengage the Thunder Megazord?" he asked.

"You got it." he replied.

"The other zords are too badly damaged. But I think my zord may be able to take one last battle. If not then this other zord may be our only chance." He told the team.

"Good luck Jason." Kim said as he teleported off.

Jason arrived at the Command Center a second later and found himself down in the Zord Bay.

"I've never been down here before, this place is huge!" he said carrying his helmet.

The interior was a gigantic steel hanger with support beams that crisscrossed down the hallway and saw the zords sitting there in a dilapidated state. Sparks flew as robotic arms worked on the machines trying to repair them as quickly and efficiently as possible. The Red Ranger looked on in wonder as they continued to work on the battle scared zords, a door opened and a ray of light filled the corridor as Alpha stepped in.

"Alpha." He said jogging over to the robot helper.

"The new zord is over here." He told him.

"How the Red Dragon Thunderzord?" he asked.

"It's in a lot better shape than the others, but I'm afraid its had its share of damages as well." He said. The pair looked up at the Warriorzord that stood in a small holding bay.

"Will it still work?" he asked.

"Yes but you must be careful with it. I'm not sure exactly how it'll behave and could self-destruct. It's power couplers have been spent and is running low on power. I'm afraid it wont be much use on it's own." Alpha told him.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked.

"The new Carrierzord has a compartment that can hold the Red Dragonzord and effectively act as another armor for it. But in either form it has very limited mobility." He says.

"What about Titanus?" Jason asked.

"Since its last battle, we haven't found an effective power source to keep it running." He told him.

"Well what if my zord rides on top of it?"

"It wont be enough, as I said the Red Dragonzord is far too underpowered to help Titanus. I'm afraid this is all we have." the robot said.

"We're really scrapping the bottom of the barrel here." He said.

"I am sorry Jason." He told him. The Red Ranger shook his head.

"It's not your fault." He said patting his shoulder.

"I guess I better get ready." He said putting his helmet back on.

Back at the battlefield the Dragonzord was back on its feet, and Kyle seemed to be getting the hang of it.

"It's not so bad once you get use to It." he said.

"Too bad you wont have time to enjoy it." Justin said as the Mega Terrorzord punched the Dragonzord in the chest knocking it back.

The Megazord advanced again with another hit, but the Dragonzord blocked it and threw up its arms before returning a punch to the Terrorzord's chest and knocked it back and followed up with a head butt. Sparks flew as the crescent blade hit its chest. The Mega Terrorzord fired its cannons again at close range knocking the Dragonzord back; the Mega Terrorzord continued its assalt with a series of punches. Dragonzord caught its hand and wrangled with it while its tail drill started to spin and struck the rogue Megazord across the back and shoulder. Angered the machine kicked the Dragonzord below the chest, grabbed its tail and took it for a ride. Kyle grabbed the sides of the cabin as he was lifted into the air and thrown into another mountain. It seemed as though this time he was down for the count.

"Come on Dragonzord get up!" he said.

The machine groaned and its eyes flashed as it hovered in and out of consciousness, inside the cockpit the lights started to flicker signaling that it was close to shutting down.

"No, no hey come on. Don't do this to me!" he said and began pushing buttons.

As he reached for his Dragon Dagger something came over him. He listened intently even though there was nothing audible. The Dragonzord's eyes continued to flicker as it communicated with him.

"I understand." He said removing his hand from his hilt.

"Its all right, let my strength be your strength." He said as he wrapped his hand around the joystick.

"I think it's time we finished this once and for all." Justin told them.

"Right." agreed Hilary as she undid her harness and stood up and was soon joined by Tina, then Blake and Zane stood up.

The four Dark Rangers exited the cockpit and landed on the Dragonzord's shoulders and went inside. Without warning they broke into the cockpit and began attacking Kyle. Explosions rang out from outside the cockpit; the four Rangers beat down the Green Ranger was he was still strapped in. Blake and Tina grabbed hold of his harness and ripped him out of his seat and were ejected from the cockpit in the next second. The four Rangers went after him. He hit the ground hard and rolled a bit as the Power Rangers rushed to save him. Before he could even recover the fight was underway. Hilary came at him with an axe kick as he rolled out of the way and was struck across the chest by Zane. Blake joined the fray and got him with his Shadow Lance and was assaulted on all sides. Kimberly jumped in the air and shot an arrow at Hilary while Trini threw her daggers at Tina. While Billy and Zach took on their counterparts, Zach did a midair split and brought his axe down on Zane's chest. Sparks flew as he toppled to the ground. The Black Power Ranger did a somersault and continued to battle his contemporary. Billy twirled his Power Lance above his head and went into battle with Blake. The two Blue Rangers locked weapons and sought to overpower each other. Leaving Justin to pilot the Mega Terrorzord alone.

As the Red Dragon Warriorzord re-entered the battle it stood guard over the Dragonzord, and helped the Dinozord to its feet.

"You think you have what it takes to beat me? I trashed your other Megazord and I'll do the same to you." Justin said.

"I guess we'll just have to see." Replied Jason.

"If that heap of yours can keep up." he said.

The Warriorzord waved its staff ushering it to come at them and accepted the invitation.

"Dragonzord you ready for this?" Jason asked.

The machine nodded and the two advanced in battle. The Mega Terrorzord's eyes glowed and raised its Halberd to the sky and began to power up the massive blade.

"Not this time." Jason said as the Power Staff began to rotate in hand and began generating hurricane force winds.

The evil Megazord stuggled against the billowing winds at the same time pieces of red shrapnel struck the robot but it wasnt enough to deter it. At the same time the Dragonzord started to power up, as bolts of green lightning came down from the sky and coursed through its tail. But the Mega Terrorzord wouldnt go down without a fight and shot its cannons at the two zords again. The blast knocked them back a couple steps and began to short circuit. The Mega Terrorzord advanced towards them and began slashing them with the halberd taking out its fury on Dragonzord. The Red Dragon Warrior grabbed it from behind, but the Megazord broke free and gave it a one-two punch to the chest knocking. The Dragonzord countered it from behind but was met with a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face. The Dragonzord decked it across he face with its fist. The Red Dragonzord grabbed it from behind again. By this time Justin had enough and pryed himself free of the zord's grip turned and punched a hole in the Red Dragonzord's armor. The robot stood there stunned as the evil Megazord ripped its hand free of the hole in the Thunderzord's stomach.

The machine staggered back as sparks flew, the Dragonzord couldnt believe what it had seen. The Red Dragon Warrior struggled to stay up, clutching the hole. The Mega Terrorzord raised its halberd aiming to finish the job, the Dragonzord armed it's rockets and fired blowing off the evil Megazord's wings as it staggered forward the machine turned to face the Dragonzord as it powered up its finishing move and slashed the evil Megazord with its tail. The beam of energy cut right through the Megazord's torso to Justin's shock. A plethera of explosions went off it was then Jason saw his chance.

The Warrorzord's lance began to spin at supersonic speed gaining up power and momentium as it wound up took the weapon with both hands and swung it crossways at the opposing Megazord another massive explosion issued from its chest as it staggered back until finally the robot could take no more and collapsed to the ground and explodes.

The rogue Red Ranger ejected before it did and was hurled to the ground as the battle amongst the Rangers continued. Several of the Dark Rangers looked up and couldnt believe what had happened. On the Moon fortress Lord Zedd slammed his fist against the bannister.

"Nooo! This is unacceptible! I will not allow those putrid Power Rangers to defeat me! I must call them back before it's too late." he said raising his staff.

Back on Earth the battle continued still, Billy and Blake threw themselves in the air with flying kicks, the soles of their boots connect and rebound off each other. By this time Justin recover and Jason rejoined the other Rangers. The evil Red Ranger growled getting into fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Jason yelled.

And the two went at it, Jason opened up with a foward kick. Justin tumbled past him drawing his Blade blaster and struck the Red Ranger across the back as he fell to the ground, Jason flipped over and drew his weapon blocking it as Justin attacked him. Zach did a roundhouse kick above Zane's head, the Dark Ranger ducked and did a sweeping kicking knocking Zach to the ground. Zane jumped up and did a double elbow drop Zach got out of the way before he could. Trini and Tina battled each other with thier daggers, their weapons clashed as Kim and Hilary went into a series of roundhouse kicks mirror each other's moves. Goldar entered the battle and took on Kyle. The Green Ranger drew his Dragon Dagger and blocked his sword as best he could. In the next second the Dark Rangers disappeared Goldar included.

"What?" Billy said.

The rest of the Rangers looked around confused not sure what just happened. The communcator went off a second later.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said.

"Lord Zedd has called back his troops report to the Command Center." he said.

The Rangers teleported into the Command Center a second later with their helmets removed Travis hugged his son as soon as he arrived.

"You did great out there." he said.

"Thanks." he replied.

"I'm afraid the battle is far from over. Even as we speak Lord Zedd is planning his last assault." the wizard said.

"Yeah but how can we stop them? I mean they dont have any weaknesses." Zach said.

"The only way they can be defeated is by destroying the Dark Crystal, only then will they be free of Zedd's evil thrall." Zordon said.

"Meaning we'll have to break into his Fortress to do so." Billy stated.

The team looked at each other concerned.

"I'll do it." Tommy said.

"No." Kim said.

"You cant." reasoned Trini.

"I'm the one that allowed this to happen, I have to be the one to break it. That's how it has to be." he told them.

"I'll go with you." Kyle replied.

"No, it's too dangerous." he said.

"Excuse me but which one of us has the powers here?" he asked.

"I'm going too, I have a score to settle with him." Travis added.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I'm positive." he told him.

"So am I." Kyle added.

"The mission you are about to undertake is an extremely dangerous one, once you are in his fortress we will not be able to teleport you out." Zordon told them.

"Whatever it takes Zordon, we need to eliminate the threat once and for all." Tommy said.

"I understand your concerns, I commend you all on your bravery. Becareful and may the Power protect you." he said.

"Be careful Tommy." Kim said stroaking his cheek.

"I will, I promise." he told her.

"Good luck guys." Jason said shaking hands with Kyle.

"Yeah thanks man, let's do this." he told them.

_Author's Note: All right that's it for now. This didnt really turn out the way I intended but on the other hand I think I pulled it off pretty good. I forgot how hard it was to do a Megazord battle, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry I dont think this is my best work personally. But maybe that's just me. Let me know what you think. I'll try and update again soon. I dont know how soon that'll be though. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
